I Never Forgot You
by AllisseLove
Summary: Kim and Jack have known each other since they were in the box. They went to the same school and were best friends. Jack got feelings for Kim and Kim for Jack. when Jack was 7 years old he had to move suddenly. He left New York and Kim alone and moved to Seaford. Seven years later, Kim moved to Seaford and met Jack again, but will they still have feelings for each other? R & R!
1. How it all began

**Hey an other story.. **

**Don't worry I'm still writing Kickin'it Jack and Kim, Kickin'Up and A Real life story**

**********Disclaimer:I do not own ****Kickin 'It but I own Katarina Loveze!**

******************enjoy! **

******************this story!**

* * *

**I Never Forgot You**

_Summary: Kim and Jack have known each other since they were in the box._  
_They went to the same school and were best friends. Jack got feelings for Kim and Kim for Jack. when Jack was 7 years old he had to move suddenly. He left New York and Kim alone and moved to Seaford. Seven years later, Kim moved to Seaford and met Jack again, but will they still have feelings for each other? R & R! _**I know bad summary.**

* * *

**How it all began**

**Jack P.O.V.**

I was at school in the lesson math. Man I hate school! After 5 minutes the bell rang and I walked to my next class the teacher was still not done with this class so I went to the stairs and I saw Jerry, Eddie and Milton the were my friends since my first day here at Seaford. I looked at them and sat on the stairs. I played with my bracelet. "DUDE!" I shocked and said "What!" I looked a my friends and I smiled. Then Milton ask me "Jack why you are playing every time with your bracelet?" My smile left and I said "Guys can we talk about it lat-" I was interrupted by Eddie saying "O no ,no ,no ,no. not again dude! just tell us now!" I looked at them and shook my head 'no' lucky for me the teacher is done and let her class go. I said "I have to go! See ya guys at lunch!". I grabbed so fast my bag and walked to the lesson History. I didn't pay attention to the lesson. I thought what happened seven years ago.

Flash back

* * *

**Seven years ago**

"Mom!" called a 7 years me. "Yes sweetie?" said my mom. I said "I'm going to Kim!" I shut the door and I heard "maybe he likes her" my face turned red and I yelled "MOM!I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" yeah I like Kim a lot but I not gonna tell my parents. I wait a couple of seconds and I heard nothing. I went to Kim it was easy to walk because we are neighbors. I rang the doorbell and Kim's mom opens the door and said "Hey Jack how are you?" "Hi Anna, I'm good. How about you?" I said and she laughed and said "I'm good also." I smiled and said "um is Kim home?" she nodded and called Kim after a few minutes Kim came out side. In a beautiful pink dress and her hair was curled. I stared at her. She said "um… Jack… earth on Jack.. JACK!" she shook my shoulders and I said "WOW" she smiled at me and said "okay? What's up?" I said "I wanna ask if (I whispers in her ear) you want to doing some karate practice. But I see you busy." She said " I like it but, I have to go doing model stuffs." "Taking pictures" we said the same time and we laughed. I said "well I see ya tomorrow." I gave her a kiss on her cheek and left. I walked back home and sat on the couch. My mom sat next to me and said "Kim can't come" I nodded and said "yep she have to do model stuffs" "Ow.." that was her reaction nothing more. I ask "Mom what's wrong?" she signed and said "Jack you not gonna like this ( took deep breath) we are moving." I was silence for a moment but then I shouted "WHAT! WHY?" "darling your dad's job is moving to a other place" said my mom calm. I ask" where?" she looked at me and said "to Seaford" I tried not to cry saying "so I can't see my friends anymore?" she nodded and said "I'm so sorry sweetie" I walked to my room. Get in bed I looked at my alarm it said 7:30pm I didn't care that it was so early to sleep. So I closed my eyes and tried to fell in sleep.

* * *

**The next day **

I woke up in a bad mood. I dressed in my school uniform and walked downstairs. "good morning darling" said my mom and I replied "morning mom." I walked to the table and sat next to my dad and he greet me too "Morning son" I said "morning dad. When are we leaving?" he looked surprised and said "tomorrow. Why?" I said "so I can spend time with my friends and try to find a way to tell Kim that we are leaving" I eat my breakfast and grab my bag and said by to my parents and went to Kim's house. She stood there waiting for me. We walked to school and I ask "So…how was the photo shoot?" she said "it was okay" she smiled and I smiled too. I took deep breath and said "Kim can I talk to you after school?" she smiles and said "sure where?" I said "my home?" she nodded and said "key!" when we were at school we walked to our lockers. I grab my books for today and went to Kim. She was ignoring Josh. I walked to her and said "Kim your okay?" she said "Yeah Jack I'm okay and No I don't want to go on a date with you Josh! Come Jack" she grab my arm and walked a way. We heard Josh saying "No chick says no to me!" he tried to punch Kim but I blocked it and said " you probably shouldn't have done that" I flipped him on the ground and walked to my class with Kim.

-line break-

**At Jack's room**

We were sitting on my bed we were in a silence. Kim brook the silence between us " sooo.. thanks for teach Josh a lesson." I said "no problem. He was irritating you and he disserves it." She laughed ,man what should I miss her. Kim said "so… what need you to tell me?" I said "Kim…. I.. I.. *sign* I'm moving" I look at her and tears felt down her cheeks and she said " where… where… where are you going? And when?" I said sad "Seaford and tomorrow are we leaving" and more tears came and I hugged her and said "hey don't cry" she hugged me back and said " why would I not cry? My best friend is moving!" I rubbed her back. After 10 minutes of crying. She pulled away and said "I'm gonna miss you so much!" I said "I'm gonna miss the guys and you. I'll try not to forget you." She looked at me and then she looked at her bracelets. She took one of her bracelet off and give it to me. I looked at it and it was a brown one. She put it on my wrist and said "hold it. When you look at it you will remember me Jack" she hold her wrist also up and I saw a other brown bracelet and she said "I've got also one so I never forget you Jack" when she said that she hugged me. When we were done hugging. I looked in her eyes and I said "Kim I'll never forget you" and I kissed her on the lips. After 10 seconds I pulled away. I tried to say something but Kim gave me a kiss for 30 seconds and pulled away and said "I have to go… see you tomorrow." She gave me one warm smile I smiled back and stood up and say "see you tomorrow.. o and lets keep it a secret for our parents about the kiss" she nodded and left.

* * *

**The next day**

We are about to leave. I hugged Anna and Kendall (her dad). When I was by Kim. I said "Kim take care of your self okay. I'll miss you so!" "I'll miss you too Jack" and we hugged when wepulled away she said to me "don't forget me" I replied "I can't forget you I have you bracelet" she smiled and I smiled too. "Jack we have to go!" said my mom and I said "bye Kimmy" and gave her an other hug and kissed her cheek and she said "bye Jacky" I walked to my parents and sat in the car and saw Kim crying. That was the last thing I saw and remember my last day with Kim Crawford.

End flash back

* * *

Bring! Huh? O the les was over. I walked out the class room. I saw the guys and walked to them. I saw Jerry was lost probably a girl and I said "Jerry witch girl is on your mind now?" he said "have you seen the new girl?" I shook my head 'no' "DUDE! She's smoking hot man! WOOOW!" said Jerry and Milton said "so how was history?" I said "I don't know.. I was daydreaming" we walked to the cafeteria and Eddie said "okay Jack tell us now! We're waiting 7 years now for the answer. Why you're playing every time with you're bracelet?" I signed and said "because it reminds my home in New York" Jerry said "okay… but why a bracelet?" I said "I've got this from my best friend" Jerry said "why should you're friend give you a bracelet? I mean it's not important" I hissed at him " o I don't know maybe my best friend is a girl!" "Ow… now that's what I wanted to hear from you. Man!" said Eddie to me and pats my back. We walked in the cafeteria and Milton ask "what was her name?" I replied "Kimberly but I called her Kim" you won't forget her right?" I said "since the day I left her I never forgot her" "aha so you liked her." Said Eddie I nodded and faced Jerry and said "dude so what's the new girl look like?" he said dreamy "she has long honey blond hair. Have hazelnut brown eyes and if she smiles to you.. then she looks like an angel man! She's so beautiful!" when he said that he felt on the ground. "Um Jerry.. you know your lying on the floor" said Milton we walked to 'our' table and sat down. Milton and Eddie talked about healthy food. Jerry walked to us and I joked "hey Jerry, got enough from the floor?" he said "have enough from the floor?" I said "dude you lied 5 minuets on the floor!" and I said "what's the new girls name?" he said "Dude I will tell you but if I said of thinking at her name I would blush like a girl." Milton said "you don't know her name anymore?" he nod and we laughed. When we finished our food I said bye to the guys and walked to my locker. I grab my other books and walked against a girl. Her books felt over the ground and papers flew around down the ground. The girl was on the ground. 'very good Jack you walked against a girl' I said to my self .I stood up and walked to the girl and held my hand out. Lucky for me she took it and I said "Sorry that I smacked you on the ground" she laughed and said "it's okay. I had to watch where I walked " I smiled at her and helped her grab her books and papers. When we were done I gave her books and papers and she said "thank" I said "no problem it's my fault that this happened" she smiled and I smiled back. Then the bell rings and I said "maybe I see you around" she smiled and said "maybe you will" and walked away. The Jerry came to me and said "dude you know how that was?" I said "no" he said "That's the new girl! Man!" when he said that he felt again on the floor. I shook my head and walked to my next class gym.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

Today was my first day in Seaford. I miss New York but, on the other side I have no school uniform. I walked in to a brown haired boy. 'good start to talk to a boy. On me first day' I said to my self. he helped me grabbing my books and papers. i thanked him and then the bell rang and he said "maybe I see you around" I smiled at him and said "maybe you will" and I walked to my lesson History. The teacher showed me my seat next to a girl. I sat and grab my books. The girl had black strait hair and a bright red hairpin in her hair. Her face was natural only she had shiny lip-gloss on. She wear a white dress with a red belt and red ballerinas. She looked at me and she held her hand out and said "Hi I'm Katarina Loveze" I said "Kim Crawford, nice to meet you" she said "nice to meet you too" the day went fast I was at my locker and I saw Katarina walking up to me and she said "hey Kim!" I said "hi!" she looked at my wrist and said "what a beautiful bracelets do you have" I said "thanks. They remember me how it was in New York" her eyes winded "you lived in New York?" I nodded and I showed the brown one and said "this one is very special one" she said "why?" I said " this is the bracelet that I wore when my best friend my left… and one day I gave him the same one to remember me" she said "wow that's so sweet.. now every time he look at the bracelet he remember you?" I nod and she said "if I did that I don't remember him anymore" I said "yeah but, this guy was very special because he was the guy how gave me my first kiss" she said "omg.. off course he will remember you then!" and we laughed. We walked out school and I said "bye I see you tomorrow!" she said "see ya!" I walked to the mall. I saw a place named Falafel Phil's, a place named reptile world, a security place, a place named Circus Burger and a Dojo called Bobbie Wasabi. I saw people sparring. *sign* I thought 'It looks like 7 years ago…. Me and Jack were sparring. He taught me Karate because my mom wouldn't let me do it. She said it was to 'dangerous!' But I took it. Jack was 'my teacher/ sensei' and I hold it a secret for my mom' I saw that four boys left the dojo to get a break. I saw a brown haired boy. I remember him he was he guy how 'smacked' me on the ground. They were going to Circus Burger. I signed and I walked to the dojo. I opened the door and stepped inside. I saw a man that came out his office and he walked to me and ask " umm… Can I help you?" I said "yeah I'm looking for the sensei" he said "than you are at the good person." I smiled and he continued " so what can I do for you?" I ask "umm.. can I enjoy the dojo?" before he could answer a group yelled "RUDY! WERE BACK!" and the man said "Hey guys!" I looked behind me and saw the four boys.

* * *

**Jerry P.O.V.**

We were at the dojo I was sparring with Jack and Eddie with Milton. Rudy was in his office talking to Bobbie. Jack flipped me ten times in 5 minutes. I tried to flipped him but I couldn't do it. He was to strong Yo! After a hour of begging flipped we all decide to get something to drink. So we went to circus burger. I said " It would be awesome if the new girl come to our dojo taking lessons" Jack said "Yeah if that will happened than I would tell you guys the name from the girl how I got my first kiss." Milton sniff with his nose "smells like a bet" said Milton "finally he's gonna tell us in seven years!" said Eddie. Jack said fast "only if Jerry is right.. Deal?" I said "Deal!" and we shook our hands and walked back to the dojo and we yelled "RUDY! WERE BACK!" Rudy said "Hey guys!" a blond girl turned around and faced us. It was the new girl! WOOOOW! and I looked at Jack and he rolled his eyes. I was soo happy I won the bet!

* * *

******so that was this Chapter!**

**********sorry if some spelling mistakes in it or that the sentence is not good because English is not my main language**!

**please**

**review!**

**XOX**

**AllisseLove**


	2. Is she joining our dojo?

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! It meant the world to me!**

**Here is the next one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin 'It but I own Katarina Loveze**

* * *

**Last at ****I Never Forgot You**

_Rudy said "Hey guys!" a blond girl turned around and faced us. It was the new girl! WOOOOW! and I looked at Jack and he rolled his eyes._

* * *

**Is she joining our dojo?**

**Jerry P.O.V.**

I ask Rudy full with hope "is she joining our dojo?" I winked at her and she rolled her eyes. Rudy said "well (he turned to the blond chick) could you show us what you got?" she said "umm.. sure" she took of her earrings, her shoes, socks and bracelets but one she didn't put it off. I looked at the color and it was a brown one. She did her hair in a ponytail. She walked to the dummy's and put three dummy's in a triangle and said "Ha, Ha, Hiya!" at the same time she pushed one dummy, she kicked one dummy and punched one dummy right in the face. Our mouths stood open man! She looked at us and smiled.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

When I took the three dummy's down I looked at the guys and smiled at them. A guy with black hair 'is he Latino?' I ask my self. He said "so what do you guys think? I saying THAT WAS SO SWAG! DUDE.." I smiled a little then the brown haired boy said "she's in" A guy how look African said "thumps up" A nerd said "A+" I smiled. Then said the man "congrats your in!" I smiled and said "thanks" my new sensei said "okay time for sparring. Milton and Jerry, Jack and Eddie and you-" he was interrupted by someone saying "WHAT!" sensei said "Come one Eddie Jack will not eat you" so the African named Eddie huh.. Eddie grabbed his walled and said "hang on… yeah I want not to be that guy that's always busy with girls" trying to be cool. Sensei said "Eddie…" he said "fine!" he went sparring with the guy. Sensei said "come with me" I nod and walked to his office. I sat on the couch and he at his desk. He ask me "So what's your name?" I said "Kimberly Anna Crawford but you can call me Kim" he said "okay Kim. Did you did karate before?" I said "well sensei, I didn't took lessons but my old friend learned me some karate." He said "okay. O and you can call me Rudy" I nod and said " So… how are the guys?" he said "Well good and 'normal' Why?" I said "because if I guess it right I'm the only girl here ( he nod) and I wanted to know how they are." Then he said "Okay. if I may ask (I nodded) why do you want to do karate?" I said "well when I was in New York my best friend did karate. He ask me if I did that too but I said no because my mom said that karate was to dangerous for me. so he said 'I'll teach you'. So I keep it a secret for my mom." He said "did she find out that you did karate?" I said "no. one day my best friend has to move. Because of him I do still karate and then I remember him and also because it's fun" He said "did you liked him" I nodded he said "okay Kim" he stood up and walked to a closet and was looking for something. Then he gave me white clothes and a white belt and he said "you can change in the girls locker room" I nodded and walked out the office and grabbed my stuff and walked to the girls locker room. When I went inside I hear someone saying "Kim" I shook my head and I got changed in my karate gi and walked back and I warmed up.

* * *

**Milton P.O.V.**

The new girl enjoyed our dojo. That means Jerry won the bet. Rudy walked whit the new girl to his office and I walked to Jack and said "okay Jack tell us." He said "late-" Eddie interrupted him again today "no, no, no Dude a bet is a bet" he said "fine, fine! I will tell you guys" Eddie said "works every time" Jack crossed his arms and gave us a fake smile. Then he said "if I tell you guys. Promise me you won't laugh at me!" We said "we promise"

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

They said "we promise" 'they are my best friends' I said to my self. I signed and tried but then came the new girl. She grabbed her stuff and walked to the girls locker room. I said "Kim" they looked at me and said "What?" I said "the name from the girl form my first kiss. Her name was Kim" Eddie said "the girl from…" then came the new girl and Eddie whispers " the girl from your bracelet" I nod and he said "I knew there was something else! Then only a bracelet from your best friend" lucky for me Rudy came and said "Guys and Kim come here" we walked to Rudy and he said "okay this are the new sparring partners Eddie and Milton Jack you are doing your new routine with me and Jerry and Kim." We nodded and went father practice. I saw Jerry smiling brightly to Kim.

* * *

**Jerry P.O.V.**

I smiled so brightly I'm gonna spar with the new chick! WOOW! She said "so Jerry how good are you at karate?" I said "good I'm so awesome!" she said weird "okay..?" I said "why should we not begin eh…." O man I forgot her name! She said "Kim?" I nodded and then I realized something:

* * *

**Short flash back**

_Jack said: "Kim"_

_We looked at him and said "What?" _

_Jack said: "the name from the girl form my first kiss. Her name was Kim"_

_Eddie said "the girl from your bracelet?"_

**End of the short flash back**

* * *

I ask confused "Wait your name is Kim?" she said "uh.. Yeah" I opened my mouth but then I shut it because I forgot it…. She said " did you wanted to say something." I said "no I.. I … lets begin" she said awkward "okay.." we stood in our positions. I said " did you did karate before?" she said " well not in a dojo… sooo show me what you got Jerry" I threw a punch she blocked it. Then she grabbed my arm and then I don't know what happened next but I was lying on the ground. YO that's not flex! I ask confused "what happened?"

* * *

**Eddie P.O.V.**

I'm sooo jealous! At Jerry he's sparring with the new girl. "Eddiiiiiiee!" I looked in the front of me and saw Milton. I said "why would it be him not me!" he said "so what's the deal with it?" I shook him by his shoulders. "They are talking!" I said. "so they are not in love with each other" he said. Then I said " I bet in four weeks they going out, kissing and hugging each other. Then I'm alone for the rest of my life." "I don't think so Eddie" I turned around and saw Jack. I ask "why you don't think so?" he said " number 1. Kim is new he about a week or month you know how she is. And number 2. we are talking about Jerry. One time is it Donna Tobin, other time is it Grace then Kelsey and now it's Kim. Later it will be an other girl." I said "yeah but first they will go out with each other and kissing and then if he have enough of her and break her heart. And I don't want a girl with a broken hart." Jack said "I think Kim has already a boyfriend. I mean look at her she's pretty and stuffs so… Jerry is not her first boyfriend Eddie relax Dude!" I said "you right." Milton said "should we get back to practice?" I looked around but I saw no Rudy and ask him "where's Rudy?" he said "office" I ask "why?" he said " I don't know calling someone, meditating, arguing with Ty. I don't know I'm not Rudy!" he turned around and saw Jerry on the ground.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I turned around and saw Jerry on the ground. I walked to him and ask Kim "Kim what happened?" she said smiley "I guess I flipped Jerry" Jerry ask " what happened?" I laughed and said "Dude, a girl beat you." "what?" he said surprised and mad the same time. I looked at Kim how looked weird at me and I said "he's confused" she nodded and we helped Jerry up. When he stood up he said shocked and yelled a little to her "NEVER DID KARATE HUH? You flipped me like I was a egg! How Teach you THISE?" I said "Jerry…." Kim said quietly "my friend" he said mad "so.. your friend huh? You told me you never did karate before. You lied to me! You broke the Wasabi Code!" I said "Jerry leave her alone." Kim said confused "CODE!? I never heard of that!" Jerry said "so you joining our dojo. Whiteout knowing what the Wasabi code is? Ghee Kim you're a dump blond!" then Rudy came out of his office asking "hey, hey what's going on?" I said "Jerry is mad at Kim because she flipped him." He smiled and said "good job Kim! Your best friend teach you good. (he turned to Jerry) and Jerry don't be mad at Kim she beat you so… she can't help that her friend teach her that." Jerry said "her friend teach her for giving me a heart attack? Your friend is sick YO!" Kim got tears in her eyes. She ran so fast in the locker room. We turned all to Jerry how was so confused. He said "what?" then came Kim. She looked at us and shook her head and walked away. Rudy said "Jerry why did you make her cry?" "I didn't know that her friend was so important to her." Said he and Rudy said "he friend was a guy how left her. She's doing karate because she wont forget him. Tomorrow you going to apologize. Okay?" he said "okay" and then it hit me I made the girl I liked cry. We went all home. I was under way thinking 'her guy friend left her and because of him she's doing karate… hmmm….' I walked home and went to bed whit so much thoughts… and I felt in sleep.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

When I was in the locker room I changed so fast as I could and did every thing in my bag and I walked out the locker room. The guys was looking at me and I saw Jerry looking at me. He was really confused. I could tell he looked at me like this morning. I shook my head clear and walked out the dojo and ran home. I was home in 10 minutes. I opened the door and I ran so fast to my room and threw my bag somewhere. I grab some grey sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. I went to the bathroom and took a warm shower. That cools me down. I put my clothes on and walked to the living room and watched TV. Ten minutes later came my mom. "hey sweetheart!" she said happy I said "o hey mom" I saw that she had something in her mind and I ask "mom what are you thinking about?" she said "no I was not thinking.. I want something to give you." I tried to say something but my mom held her and up and continued "this is for saying sorry that we moved. Whiteout telling you only one day before it happened." I said "It's okay… I like it here. I'm not mad anymore." Then I laughed and my mom ask me "why now laughing?" I said "o nothing." She said "puberty…." And walked to the kitchen. I walked to her and saw that she start cooking. I ask "should I help you?" she said "no Hun. I take care of our food and you take care of your school. Don't you have homework?" I said "not yet." She nod and then went the doorbell. I said "I get it." I run to the door and opened it and saw my dad saying "hey princess" I said "dad.." he said "o sorry. Princess Kimberly" I laughed and said "how was work?" and shut the door. he said "good and how was school?" I said "good..." mom yelled "dinner is ready!" we walked to the table and start eating. My mom said "and Kim saw a cute/handsome guy?" I said "MOM!" I felt really uncomfortable and said "no. but I met a new girl" my dad said "so how is she?" I said "well okay. but I have to know her better." And we eat father. After fifteen minutes I was done with eating. My mom did the dishes. I went to my room and shut the door. lying on bed saying in my head "Jacky where are you… I miss you!" I grabbed a picture frame of me and Jack. Hugging each other. I remember that…..

* * *

**Flash back**

Okay hold it Kimberly and flash! Light from the camera.

Jonathan (my photographer) looked at the picture and said " this is so beautiful!" he showed me the picture. It was not that bad. Smelling a rose with a white dress in the garden full of roses. He said "Kimberly take a break" I walked back inside and saw Mr. and in my house with Jack. I walked in and said "hi!" they looked at me and said "Wow…" Jack said "nice dress Kim" I said "thanks." I smiled to him. He smiled back. He's so cute… I like him a lot but nobody knows. Then someone yelled "BOO!" I shocked and screamed. Then I saw that Jack was in front of me. I hissed "Jack! You gave me a heart attack!" he said "sorry Kimmy" and he hugged me. Then Jonathan said "stop! Hold I have to take a picture of that" he took a picture and said "perfect so cute and full in love." Jack let go and I said "can we see it?" he said "nope I'll send it to you too. Bye!" and he was gone. Jonathan you're so weird! I said to my self..

**End Flash back**

* * *

I smiled and put the picture back and changed in my pajama and went to bed. thinking about Jack and I felt in a deep sleep.

**The next day (still Kim P.O.V.)**

The sun shined in my face. I woke up and stood up and walked to my closet. I grabbed dark blue skinny jeans and a white shirt with glitter and black all stars. I did my hair in a braid. I ran downstairs and went to breakfast. when I finished I ran upstairs to the bathroom and saw a note. I read:

* * *

_Hey__ Honey! Sleep well?  
Have fun at school. See you tonight._

_Love Mom  
Oh and Hun you have another photo shoot! I got the clothes in your closet in a pink box take it to school! after school at 5pm you are at home!  
see ya!_

* * *

I sighed and I brushed my teeth. did a little lip-gloss and went to my room took the box out of my closet and put it in my sport bag. I grabbed my bag and sport bag and ran downstairs grabbed my keys, closed the door and walked to school. After ten minutes I arrived at school. I walked to my locker and put my sports bag in my locker and grabbed my books and put it in my bag. I closed my door and saw that Katarina stood next to me. "Hi" she said happy I said "hey!" and she said "your okay?" I said "hmhmm .." and someone ran into me. someone was on top of me. I looked up and saw that it was Jack. I said "hey ..." he said "hey .." he stood and stuck out his hand. I took his hand and stood up again. he said "it's like yesterday." I said "yes but then you felt not on top of me." he laughed. I saw that he was still holding my hand. On the moment I wanted to say something I heard "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DUDE!"

* * *

**Ow…. A cliffy…**

**Could you guess how it is?**

**Review!**

**Love ya all!**

**AllisseLove**


	3. Maybe I do remember you

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter!**

**I've got allot reviews! So first of all thank you! **

**Here's the next one! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It but I own Katarina Loveze, Mrs. Mensink and CJ**

* * *

**Last in I Never Forgot You**

_He said "it's like yesterday." I said "yes but then you felt not on top of me." He laughed. I saw that he was still holding my hand. On the moment I wanted to say something I heard "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DUDE!"_

* * *

**Maybe I do remember you...**

**Jack P.O.V.**

I was looking at her. I was so in thought that someone said "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DUDE!" I snapped out my thought and remember that I was still holding her hand! Ohhh... I let her hand go and turned around and I saw Jerry, Eddie and Milton. I said "It's not what it looks like!" Kim helped me and said "totally not what it looks like!" Jerry said "Dude are you stealing her from me?" Eddie slapped him and Jerry said "I mean stealing her from us?" I said "No!" Eddie said "but why did you holding hands?" I said "cause... I ran in to her and she felt on the ground and I helped her up." Jerry looked if I hit my head. Then he said "Dude I don't believe you. You were holding her hand for 5 minutes!" Milton said "He has a point." Jerry continued "and that's why I screamed and Eddie said 'DUDE!" Eddie said "where was your mind Jack?" I said "my mind was back what happened seven years ago." The bell rang and I walked to my first class gym.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

The bell rang. I grabbed my sport bag and ask Katarina "where's the gymnasium?" Milton said "Wait! You have gym?" I nod and he said "may I see your timetable?" I gave him the paper. He looked at it and said "the first three lessons you have the same class as me and the last lesson." I said "so I can walk with you?" he nod I said "well see you guys. See you later Katarina!" and I walked with Milton to the gymnasium. When we where there I walked in the girls changing room. That's weird no girls. I signed and said "Hopefully I'm not the only girl." I got changed in a black sweatpants and a pink shirt and I walked in the gym. 'Weird' I thought. A room with mats all over the floor but none. Then came a teacher and said "O hi!" I replied "Umm... Hi I'm Kim Crawford." The teacher said "Hi Kim your new her?" I nodded and ask "where is everyone?" she said "they will come soon." I nod and she said "by the way my name is Mrs. Mensink. If you will you can warm up a little and I will look for the others." I nod and she left. I sighed and took a run and did a cartwheel. I turned around and did a cartwheel than an arab and I ended up with a half screw and was back on the floor. I took a deep breath and did a handstand. I saw two people looking at me and I clap over so that I was in a bridge and I stood up. I saw that it Jack and Milton where here. I walked to them and said "hey" Jack said "hey" but Milton didn't say a word to me I looked at him and ask Jack "what was his name again?" he said "Milton" I said "Milton you're okay?" he said "yes I am but you're not!" I said "umm... I feel good" Jack said "he was shocked what you were doing" I nod and Milton said "Kim that's not healthy!" I said "sure..." I sighed and walked to the center and did the splits. Milton and Jack walked to me and Milton screamed "HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" then the teacher came so fast and said "what's the problem?" then she saw me and said "We have a lithe girl in the group" I smiled and stood up and Milton said "Kim that's not healthy!" I said "what, I can this since I was six." Milton got a shiver and Jack said "He's not used to seeing a girl is so flexible." I laughed and said "I see... he's freaking out." he laughed at me and finally came the class. I looked at the class... OMG! 13 boys and I'm a only girl! Lucky I was paired up with Milton and Jack and an other guy.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I had a nice talk with Kim. The guys came Milton, I and all the guys were surprised. Were where the girls. Poor Kim two hour in a gym with boys. I was paired up with Milton, Kim and CJ. We have to make a routine so we practice and Milton said "so we have to make a half screw in the air and came back on the floor?" CJ said "Yep. Why to dangerous?" Milton said "NO! I don't know if Kim can make it." Kim said "I'll make it Milton" CJ said "show it!" she said "fine!" she did a cartwheel and a arab and ended up with a half screw in the air and came back on the floor. Then she walked to Milton and said "I'll make it." she pats his shoulder. The rest of the two hours where pretty boring still practice the routine. After gym we went to the changing rooms. Dylan said "That new girls so hot!" Bray said "She ask me out." we looked at him and shook our heads. "She's soo beautiful!" said Donny "I looked in her eyes and I got lost!" said Joëy "Don't forget pretty!" said Dustin "She's so flexible!" said Frank and he continued "I bet she will join our dojo." Milton said "good luck with that." "Why?" ask Frank. Milton said "I just wish you good luck." I went out side and saw Kim walking I ran to Kim and said "Hey Kim!" she stopped and said "hey... your name was?" I said "Jack." "O yeah right! Sorry,. I'm only two days here and I miss my home so give me a week and I know your name." I laughed and ask "where did you live before you came here?" she said "New York... I miss my friends but I did say good-bye to them but not to my best friend." I ask "but why?" She looked at me and I said fast "Only if you want to." She said "because he left me seven years ago!" she cried. I hugged her and said "shhh... don't cry. I know how you felt" she sniffed and said "Really?" I said "yep. You would fight until you can see your friend." she said "yeah. How did you know?" I said "I had to move also but I didn't know that. My mom told me two days before we left. I had a short time to say good-bye to all my friends and my best friend. When I told my best friend I was moving. She was crying. I hurt her so and know I don't know where she is." Kim looked at me with wide eyes and said "wow... do you still miss her?" I nod. She smiled and said "shall we go inside?" I nod. The rest of the day was boring! Finally the last bell rang. I didn't saw Jerry or Eddie since our conversation in the morning. I was at my locker and waited at Milton.

* * *

**Eddie P.O.V.**

The last bell rang. I ran as fast as I could to my locker grab my karate bag and left. I walked to the mall. I was in the mall and walked to the dojo and saw Kim training. I smiled and said "Hey Kim!" she took a break with Rudy and said "Hey! Your name was..." I said "Eddie" then she said "O yeah... you were the guy who was arguing with an other guy to Jack" I nod and Rudy said "Wow why arguing with Jack?" Kim said "Jack ran against me and we felt he on top of me and then he stood up and held his hand out. I took it and then the guys saw that and thought that Jack and I were 'dating'. Then Jack explains what happened until the bell rang they where arguing "Rudy said "Okay... Where are the guys?" Kim said "I don't know." I said "Jerry is home to get his bag. Milton and Jack I don't know." Kim said "they probably waiting for each-other." and looked out side. Rudy said "Well if they come call me then we begin practice okay." I nod and smiled. I said to my self 'I'm alone with Kim!' I ask "so how was school?" she said "Sooo... boring... and yours?" I said "I don't like school. By the way where were you at lunch?" she said "well I was with Katarina eating outside." I nod.

* * *

**Milton P.O.V.**

"Hey Jack!" I was running to him and he said "hey where were you?" I said "I explain everything but first we have to go to the dojo." he nod and we walked to the dojo. He said "okay remember the girl next to me in our last class?" he nod. I said "well I like her soo but, what if she doesn't like me?" he said "Wow woh! Do you mean Julie? The girl you like seven years ago?" I nod and he said "okay... what was so cool?" "She talked to me!" he said "okay... good for you man and what did you said to her?" I said "she said 'hi Milton' and I said 'hi J... Julie see you tomorrow' and I ran a way to you." he nod and we walked in the dojo. I ask him "what's wrong with me?" he said "well that's the beginning of nerd love my friend." He pats my back and Kim said "Hey guys!" I ask "where were you the last lesson?" Kim said "to the dentist." Jack said "I hate the dentist!" Kim said "do you think I'm happy to go to the dentist? I've still the horrible taste." I said "okay" I went to the changing room.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

Kim said "do you think I'm happy to go to the dentist? I've still the horrible taste." Milton said "okay" he went to the changing room. I said "where Jerry and Eddie?" Kim said "Eddie changing room and Jerry hasn't come yet. Urgg! So a horrible taste!" I laughed and said "you want a mint?" she said "sure everything is better than a dentist taste." I smiled and gave her a mint she said "thanks. Am I the only girl in the gym class?" I said "no" she looked at me and said "where were the girls then?" he said "I don't know but, Milton saw the girls talking to Mrs. Mensink." she said "I knew that.. Girls who give only attention with there make-up and hair like Barbie dolls." I laughed and said "yep exactly!" she said "then I'm glad that they were not on gym today." I said "me too, by the way you was really good today practice with us." she blushed and said "thanks I was a cheerleader at my old school." I said "that make sense when you did a cartwheel and an arab and ended up with a half screw and did also a splits." she said "Yeah... and Milton said I was not healthy." I smiled and nod. I ask "you want to spar?" "Sure" she replied and bites her lower lip.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I bite my lower lip and walked to the mats. We warmed up and talked. Rudy came out his office and ask "Where's Jerry, Eddie and Milton?" Jack said "Jerry hasn't came yet and Eddie and Milton in the changing room." he nod and said "you too going to spar together today okay?" we nod.

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

When Rudy left they stood up and Jack said "show me what you got Kim." She asks for sure "Just for sure you are not like the Latino who freaked out. Right?" Jack said "no." she nod and they started to fight. Jack threw a punch. Kim blocked and tried to kick him, but he jumped. He grabbed her arm and flipped her on her back. Kim stood up and threw a punch but he caught her fist. Then he grabbed her arm again and flipped her again. Jack was losing his balance and felt on top of Kim. Both of them where breathing heavily. There noses where touching and he ask "Your never going to give up?" the blond said "No." Jack looked in her eyes and saw something familiar. He said to him self 'maybe I do remember you... but where?' He looked deeper in her eyes. On the moment he tried to remember he heard "AAAAAAAH! DUDE! SECOND TIME TODAY MAN! BUT THIS TIME WASN'T AN ACIDENT! YOU TRIED TO KISS HER! BEFORE ME!" Jack stood up immediately and saw his best fried the heart broken Latino Jerry. Jack said "Jerry this is not what it looks like." The Latino said "It is I saw it with both my eyes!" Kim said "Jerry! Did you even saw what happened?" The Latino said "that 'my friend' was kissing you" Kim said "You don't not even know what real happened!" Then Milton, Eddie and Rudy came. Rudy ask "What happened?" Kim looked if she wanted to kill Jerry. She was so angry at him. Jerry said "Jack and Kim kissed." Everybody plus Kim and Jack yelled "WHAT!" They looked all at them Kim said mad "That's not true!" Jack said "We were only sparring with each-other!" Jerry said "Jack you nose was touching her nose!" Jack said "No it wasn't!" The hole dojo where arguing with each-other. Then Kim yelled "OKAY EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Everybody shocked and was silent and looked at the blond. Kim shouted "YOU GUYS ARE SOOO IRITATING ME! THERE WAS NO KISS! JACK AND I NEVER KISSED! OKAY SO LET IT PLEASE BEHINDE." Kim took deep breath and said "I don't like that guys are fighting over me and Jerry...( she walked to him) first of all this we didn't kissed the second of all this we were just sparring and Jack beat me two times and the last time he lost his balance and felt on top of me." The Latino opened his mouth, but Kim held her hand up and said "I know that it looks at the first sight that we were kissing but he just felt on me. Besides (she turned to the guys) I would never kiss a guy that I barley know. So Eddie and Jerry will you please forgive Jack?" They smiled and walked to Jack and give him a big hug. Eddie said "Sorry bro." Jerry said "yeah sorry man and if I see you again on top of her then I will ask first what happened." Jack said "thanks guys!" He smiled at her and she smiled back.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

Well I'm glad that is behind. Rudy said "okay now that's over we are going to spar!" Kim asks "Rudy what time is it?" He answers "4:15 pm. Why?" She said "Well I have to change. Have a thing to do. See ya!" She ran in the girls changing room. "I wonder why she has to change?" said Jerry.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I grabbed my pink box out my back and saw my cloths. It was a light orange long dress, with on the middle has a small brown belt that was braided. Orange high heels with gold. Gold ring earrings and orange, brown and gold bracelets. I signed and put the dress on and the earrings and bracelets and put my high heels on. I put all my stuffs in my bag and walked out the changing room.

* * *

**Eddie P.O.V.**

I was sparring with Milton but we took a break and sat down. Then came a really HOT girl out the changing room. I couldn't control my self and I fainted...

* * *

**And Walla! The third chapter is done.**

**That was a lot of drama! **

**Jack thinks he remember her. Will he find out?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to...**

**Review!**

**Love ya all!**

**AllisseLove **


	4. Beach photo shoot

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter!**

**I've got allot reviews!**

**You guys make me happy! **

**Here's the next one! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It but I own Bonny, Barbera, Jonathan**

* * *

**Last in I Never Forgot You**

_I was sparring with Milton but we took a break and sat down. Then came a really HOT girl out the changing room. I couldn't control my self and I fainted..._

* * *

**Beach photo shoot**

**Milton P.O.V.**

Eddie fainted... I wonder why? I turned around and I saw Kim in a beautiful dress. "HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" Said I. Kim walked to Eddie and said "Eddie, Eddie." Jack and Jerry helped Kim to get Eddie back on earth. "He won't wake up! YO!" said Jerry and I said jokily "Maybe should Kim kiss him awake..." Then Jerry froze and said "No way. Bro! Not gonna happened! Dude!" Kim said "Ewl... NO! I'm not going to... wait a moment..." she made her braid apart. Now she had long curly hair. She grabbed her hair and said "Jerry can you move?" He said nothing and moved. Kim put her hair under Eddie's nose and went back and fort. I said "And that have to help?" Kim answers "I guess so... Eddie, Eddie wake up." Then Eddie opened his eyes. He asks "what happened?" I said "you fainted" He looked at Kim and asks "Your hair was in a braid right?" She nod and he said "But why is it now curly?" Jack said "dude that's what happened with your hair if you put it in a braid. After a view hours/day then you have curly hair" Eddie, Jerry and me looked at him weird and Jack said "What! I can't help it that I knew that!" Jerry said "wait what happened?" We all looked at him and shook our heads. I ask "how did you know that if your hair is in a braid. That you get curly hair?" He said "Well... when I was seven my best friend did her hair in a braid and the next day she had curly hair. I ask her 'how did you get curly hair?' she said 'I slept with a braid last night.' I nod" Eddie ask "Why did you know so much about girls! Dude!" he only smiled.

* * *

**Jerry P.O.V.**

Now was Kim's hair long, curly and shiny. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was so HOT MAN! H.O.T. HOT! Wait did I just spelled hot? I smiled at her and she asks me if I could move. I did and moved. When Eddie woke up. I was completely lost! Jack said "What! I can't help it that I knew that!" I said "wait what happened?" They all looked at me and shook their heads. I was now in my dream world.

* * *

***Dream world***

I was alone in the dojo with Kim. Her hair was so beautiful! I walked to her and I put my arms around her waist. She turned around and saw me. She smiled and I smiled back. I said "you're my mamasita" She blushed and looked at me. I said "you are so beautiful." She blushed even more. I looked deep in her brown eyes. They were so beautiful. Our faces came closer. Our noses were touching. Our lips were inches apart. Then it happened I kissed her. The kiss was sooo long and lovely when we broke a part. She said "Jerry I love you." I said "I love you two" I only looked at her and she said "Jerry, Jerry, Jerry, JERRY!" she shook my shoulders.

***end of the dream world***

* * *

"JERRY!" I came out my world and I said "WHAT!" I saw that Kim was in front of me and she said "you're okay?" I nod

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

Well I said "bye guys I have to go." they said "bye" but Jerry said nothing soo I shook his shoulders and said "Jerry, Jerry, Jerry, JERRY!" he said "WHAT!" I ask "your okay?" he nods and I said "I see you tomorrow." I went out the door. Not knowing what time it was. Ten minutes of walking I reached home. I saw allot of camera's and peoples. I said "Sorry I'm late!" they looked at me and a man said "darling. It's 4:45 pm. You're not late. You can go to Barbera and Bonny. Barbera will do your make-up and Bonny will do your hair." I nod and walked to the two women's. A woman with blond hair said "hi Kimberly Crawford, Right?" I nod and she said "Okay well my name is Barbera and she's Bonny" Bonny had black hair. I ask "where is the photographer?" Bonny said "Hun, We have to go to the beach." I ask "but why are here allot of camera's?" Barbera said "oh that. Those are old ones. We don't need them." I said "okay..." then said the man "my lady's are you coming? Were going to the beach." we nodded and walked to the car.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

"I see you tomorrow" and she went. We turned around to Jerry and I said "dude you have a huge crush on her." He said "Duh! Why do you think I freaked out? When you was on top of her." I laughed. Rudy said "okay I'm going to close earlier." I ask "why?" He said "I have a date." we laughed and he said "sure laugh, but I have a date with a woman and not Jerry's mom." Milton said "okay good luck. What for a date is it?" he said "we are going to the beach." I said "and you are wearing that?" he said "Yeah... something wrong with it?" Jerry said "If I was your date I went to the toilet. Dude you have to wear something relax, not that." he ask "your guys are right. What should I do without you?" Jerry grabbed some cloths. I said "never get a date with her anymore." He fake smiled at me and got changed. Eddie said "I wonder where Kim lives and what for a thing she had to do today. Anyways see you tomorrow." he walked out the dojo. Then came Rudy and Jerry back. Rudy looked better than before. Milton said "O this is better. No jeans but shorts, no t-shirt but a V-neck t-shirt." I nod and said "Now that is what you should wear on a beach date!" and I high fived Jerry and Milton. Jerry said "you're ready for your date man! I have to go I want to look hot for school tomorrow. WOW! Bye!" We said "bye" and he went home. Rudy said "He likes Kim so much, Right?" we nodded. We said "bye Rudy see ya!" we walked outside and Milton ask "want to go to the beach to fallow Rudy's date?" I said "okay" and we went to the beach.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

Finally we where at the beach. My I phone went and I saw a text form my mom:

* * *

**Hun**

**Are you now at the beach?**

**Mom**

I replied:

**Yeah mom I'm at the beach. See you later.**

**Kim**

* * *

I stepped out the car. I fallowed Bonny and Barbera. I walked in the sand on high heels! Thank God I didn't fell. Then I saw a place filled with cameras and stuffs. Bonny said "okay Kimberly you have to sit down." I sat down in my chare. Bonny did my hair in a ponytail and said "I'll do your hair later first your make-up." I nod. Barbera said "so how old are you?" beginning with putting foundation. I said "fourteen years." she said "Wow. You are really beautiful." I said "thanks..." she said "Allot of guys that are fighting about you?" I said "yep and I hate that." she said "okay. Hun closes your eyes." I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Barbera P.O.V.**

I told Kimberly to close her eyes so I can put light orange eye shadow. Jonathan came and said "Perfect just put a little bit glitter on the end of her eyes." I grabbed the glitter gold eyes-shadow and put it on the end of her eyes. When I was done doing that I showed him and he said "Perfect!" I smiled and said "thanks... I go father with putting mascara, eyeliner and shiny lip-gloss." He said "okay but don't do to dark the eyeliner." I nod. I grabbed the eyelash curler. Then I said "Hun open your eyes, but look upwards." She nods. She opened her eyes and looked up. I grabbed the eyeliner and put a line under her left eye and, I did it also on her right eye. I said "now close your eyes again." I grabbed the mascara. She asks "who's the photographer?" I said "his name is Jonathan." Kimberly said "I think I know him?" I said "Really?" she said "yeah when I was in New York he took a picture of me in a white dress smelling a rose in a garden full of roses." she said "oh okay" Bonny said "I saw that picture. Was it you?" Kimberly said "Yeah... It was taken seven years ago." I said "And done with your eyes. But hold them close. Then can the mascara dry" she nod. "Hun Bonny will do now your hair" she said "Okay" and Bonny went to work.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

We where at the beach in no time. Milton said "I'll take right and you'll take left and we text each-other if we see Rudy." I nod. So I took the left. I walked in the sand. Thinking about today what happened at school and at the dojo. Kim looks soo familiar to me but where did I saw her? I signed and walked near the water. The water came in my slippers I felt the cold water of the sea. I got a flash back...

* * *

**Seven years ago... at the beach: **

Our parents were in the sand sitting. Kim and I ask if we can walk over the beach. They were okay with it if I take care of Kim and that was easy. So we went walking on the beach. "Hey Jacky?" I looked at my blond haired friend and said "Yeah Kimmy?" she ask "do you like the beach too." I said "Of course I like the beach and specially when I'm here with you." she blushed and said "thanks" I said "Awww. Does Kimmy have a crush on me?" she said "no!" She pushed me in the water. Kim laughed so hard I said "Kim look what you have done I'm all wet!" She said "so it's funny. You're cute when you're wet." I said "really? Lets see if your cute too when your wet." and I pushed her in the water too. She said "Jack! I'm soaking wet!" I said "Hey that rhymes!" She said "Yeah..." I gave her a hand and she took it and we walked father. I said "enjoining the time now?" she said "Yep..." I stood still and she stopped too and I said "wait her close your eyes Kimmy" she closed her eyes. I made a heart in the sand and I wrote in 'Jack and Kim Forever Best Friends' I said "okay open your eyes." she opened her eyes and said "Awww... Jack! Your sooooo sweet!" and she gave me a kiss on my cheek. I smiled and said "I know... shall we go back" she nod and together we walked back hand in hand.

**End of the flash back**

* * *

I was sitting on the sand and said "I'll find you Kim" I stood up but before I walked I make a hart in the sand and wrote 'Forever friends I Never Forgot You Kimmy 3' I grab my I phone and took a picture of that and did it on my back ground. I smiled and walked father in the beach. I took deep breath and smiled. I still like the beach with my Kimmy or without her, but I like it more with her. I miss my Kimmy! I signed and walked and saw a group people with cameras and a model... My phone went and I saw it was Milton: (**Milton is bold**)

* * *

Sup?

**Find Rudy yet?**

No but I see a group people with cameras and a model.

**Focus Jack!**

What I don't stair at the model that's so HOT!

**Jack did you saw her?**

Maybe?

**Dude!**

Sorry man! But she's coming this way! Have to go!

* * *

And I hang up.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

"Hun you can open your eyes." I opened my eyes and saw a mirror and I saw me OMG. I was speechless. Bonny and Barbera said the same time "your welcome Hun" I smiled and said "thank you!" then Barbera said "Shoot! Hun I have to put shiny lip-gloss on you lips." I said "okay" then Barbera put my lip-gloss was done I stood up and walked. To the big mirror and saw how beautiful I was now for a photo shoot. I saw a guy looking at my way so I decide to walk to him. I saw that it was Jack. I ask "Jack? What are you doing here?" he turned looked at me and said "K-K... Kim?... Are you that?" I said "Yep!" he said "You're so... wow!" I said "Thanks. I have a photo shoot here." He said "okay... I see. Your make-up is perfect and in details." I said "thanks again... Sooo what are you doing here?" He said "Rudy have a date here so Milton and I will look if it goes right." I looked around and saw no Milton and I ask "But where is Milton then?" he said "he took the right side from the beach." I said "okay..." His phone went and I said "someone is calling you..." he said "no Milton text me" he said "he'll come this way" I said "okay... Wow, wow wait did you just said Rudy had a date?" He nod and said "Yeah something wrong?" I said "no is just so romantic if you have a date in the beach. I didn't know Rudy was so romantic..." he said "me either." "KIMBERLY COME!" I hear the photographer. I said "um... I have to go..." I turned around and he said "wait!" I stopped and he asks "can I have your number?" I said "umm...okay..." I took his I phone and gave him my number. I said "Here... I have to go now." and went. I walked to the photographer and recognized him I ask "Jonathan?" he turned around and said "Kimberly Anna Crawford?" I nod and he hugged me and said "you changed a lot! When the last time I saw you was in New York. How is it with you darling?" I said "I'm fine... and how about you?" "Also good" he replied and then he ask "and how is it with your best friend Jack?" I froze and said quietly "h... he moved... seven years ago..." He said "O... Darling I didn't know." I said "it's okay. We still have the picture..." I smiled at him and he said "okay... Now pose!" I walked and did what he asks me.

* * *

**Milton P.O.V.**

I ran as fast as I could to Jack. Please don't let him be in 'Love' with a model that he barely knows. Don't tell me he's gone! Finally I saw a brown haired boy I called "JACK!" He turned around and I ran to him and said "Don't tell me that you're in love with a model right?" he said "No... And the model was Kim" I said "Dude be lucky Jerry wasn't with me or you had seriously a problem with him." He ask "why a problem with Jerry?" I said "dude you said over the phone a 'hot model" he said "Yeah so? I can say she's hot." I ask "where is she?" he said "over there" I saw her lying on the sand in a pose. Jack asks "did you find Rudy and his date?" I said "no he's probably picking his date up from her home..." He nod and then came Kim to us and ask "Rudy not yet here?" I said "we don't know" she nod and Jack said "Kim you have sand in your hair." she said "I know... Jonathan said that I had to lie-down on the sand." I ask "having great pictures?" she said "umm... I guess... I didn't saw the pictures yet." I ask "walking on high heels? On the beach?" she said "Yup..." "Is that not irritating?" I ask her. She said "a little bit" then we heard "Kimberly how are they darling?" Kim said "they are my friends Milton (pointing at me) and Jack (pointing at Jack) guys this is my photographer Jonathan" we smiled at him then I heard "GUYSSSSSSSSSS!" we turned around and saw Eddie and Jerry. Jack said "I thought you guys went home?" Jerry said "and miss Rudy's date no way bro...(looking at Kim) Kim You Sooo HOT!" she said "Um... thanks... I guess" I ask "why did you guys yelled at us?" Eddie said "Dude because we saw Rudy and his date!" I said "no way where?" Jerry looked behind him and said "they are walking to us!" I said "everybody hides!" Kim said "where do you wanted to hide it's a beach!" Jerry opened his mouth but Kim said "forget it Jerry." Jack asks "what did he want... (She gave him a look) Never mind" I said "I don't get it." Jack said it in words "Kim. Dress. Hide. Get it?" I said slapping Jerry "GROSE!" Then Jonathan said "Kimberly you have to see this!" She said "umm... okay... you guys want to come?" we nodded and fallowed Jonathan.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

Jonathan wanted to show me something and we walked with him. Then he said "okay Kimberly... show your feelings if you read this." I walked to him and saw what in the sand was. I sat down and showed my feelings what I felt. Jonathan made pictures and said "beautiful" I said "Bonny can I have my I phone?" she nod and gave me my I phone and I made a picture of it. A tear slide down my face.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I saw what Jonathan showed my thing in the sand. After a few pictures. I saw a tear slide down her face. I said to my self 'I think I do remember her... if I can just see here face now.' she turned to us but when I got the change to see her face. We heard "What do you guys thinking!" then she looked behind her. 'Aw man! Seriously! Every time!'

* * *

**So that was this chapter...**

**It ended with a sort of a cliffy...**

**Who do you think who that is?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to...**

**Review! Please...**

**Love ya all!**

**AllisseLove **


	5. Sweat stains and feeling dizzy

**OMG! Allot of reviews... Thanks guys!**

**I love you guys sooo!**

**I'm back with the new one! Sorry it took so long! I was really busy! (Had camp and allot of homework!) Leave that behind cause... **

**Here's the next one! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It but I own Felicia, Bonny, Barbera, Jonathan and Katarina Loveze**

* * *

**Last in I Never Forgot You**

_I saw a tear slide down her face. I said to my self 'I think I do remember her... if I can just see here face now.' she turned to us but when I got the change to see her face. We heard "What do you guys thinking!" then she looked behind her. 'Aw man! Seriously! Every time!'_

* * *

**Sweat stains and feeling dizzy **

**Jerry P.O.V.**

Bro... She's smoking! She showed her feelings in the front of me (and the other guys... But I'm too important she looked at me first!) She was turning to the others... Then we heard 'What do you guys thinking!" I froze... we turned around and saw Rudy... Aw man this isn't great! He's going to yell at us YO! His face is red dude! Next to him was a lady. She had long blond curly hair, bright blue eyes, and shiny lips. She wears a blue dress. I said "H...hey R... Rudy... Having fun on your date?" "Fun? Fun? Yeah I had fun with my date... but now I don't because I see my five students here too! Never heard of privacy?!" he sad mad at us. "Honey... Don't be mad at them. They did nothing wrong. I guess they have all a reason why they here." said his date. Rudy smiled at her and pecked her lips and said "thanks Felicia" He tuned back to us.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I never saw Rudy mad at us and I hope it won't happen again. He asks mad at us "So why are you here?" He looked at me... I felt my eyes burning every moment tears will stream down my face. He said/ yelled at me "Kim why are you here? I thought you had a thing to do?" I looked down at the thing in the sand and opened my mouth and he said "Look at me when you are talking!" I looked at him and said "I'm here because... I have a photo shoot" he said "O really?" I nod. I felt a little dizzy. He said to the guys "have you guys any reason?" My legs getting weaker 'what's wrong with me?' Eddie, Milton and Jerry said "we were sneaky... we wanted to see how your date was." I couldn't take it anymore. I felt my legs were really weak. The whole place was spinning. I heard "And you Jack?" I grab one of the shoulders form the person next to me. Everything was spinning like crazy. I felt that my body was going back and fort. I couldn't stand anymore and everything was turning faster and faster. Then the blackness came in my sight.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I felt one hand on my shoulder and saw it was Kim. Rudy ask me "And you Jack?" I said "I walked with Milton here. To find you..." when I said that Kim's hand was slipping from my shoulder fast. She felt on the sand with a twist. Everyone shocked and looked at the ground and there was Kim lying on the ground. Jonathan said "Kimberly!" Rudy ask me "who's that?" I said "Kim's photographer." he said "So that was the thing..." I nod. He said "Okay... Look guys I'm not mad at you... Because I know you guys wanted to see who I was dating." he smiles at her and continues "But what happened with Kim?" I said "I don't know... maybe shock, tiered, missing her friends, missing her boyfriend" Jerry said "or missing her best friend..." then he shocked and said "BOYFRIEND!" I said "I'm only guessing!" and I held my hand up. I sat next to Kim and said "Kim... Kim..." I looked at the other and Jerry said "She's smiling!" I looked at her she was smiling...

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

**Vision: **

I was alone... I said "Hello somebody here?" "Kim... Kim..." said a voice. I looked around and saw nothing but black I yelled "WHO CALLES MY NAME?" with one flash I was in a room that I remember... I smiled and said to my self "I'm in his room..." I walked to the window when someone walks in. I turned around and it was Jack. I smiled and ran to him and hugged him and I said "Jack!" he said "Hey Kimmy!" I could not believe it! My best friend is back! I said "Never leave me again!" he said "I wouldn't" then the blackness came again... Jack went a way I said "you leaving again!" Then water falls down. I was soaking wet!

**End vision**

* * *

I opened my eyes and then 'SPLASH!' water splashed on my face. I sat up and then I saw Jerry or Eddie came with water and I said "Eddie or Jerry stop it now! I'm back" whipping the water from my face. "What happened?" ask Milton. I said "I... I don't know..." Jerry asks me "you felling okay?" I said "Yeah I'm okay" I stood up. Everything was spinning again. I grab again a shoulder. I heard Jack said "Kim sit please." I nod and sat on the sand.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

Kim sat down on the sand and I sat next to her. I ask "do you feel okay?" she said "Well... a little bit" putting her high heels off. Jerry grabs one of her high heels and said "it's really good you can walk on these... on the beach." she smiled at him and said "thanks but I guess when I felt dizzy. That the problem where the shoes." Jerry said "and that's because you fainted?" she said "well yeah..." he said fast "or is it because you have a boyfriend! And you miss him?" Kim looked at him with wide eyes and said "excuse me!" he said sad "do you miss him?" She looked at the thing in the sand and said "well yeah allot... I hope I can find him soon. Anyways, I have to go see you guys tomorrow!" and she ran off. Jerry looked at me and said "dude your right she has a boyfriend." he tried not to cry. I said "I'm sorry man." I laid my hand on his shoulder. He said "It's okay Jack. I'm glad that you're not that boy..." I said "well should we go and let the lovebirds alone." we looked at Rudy and Felicia. Rudy said "well I see you guys tomorrow." They walked off and I walked in to Jonathan and he said "Hello" I said "Hi" he said "Jack?" I looked at him and said "Yeah? How did you know my name?" He said "I heard your name so I was guessing..." I said "okay..." I rolled my eyes and said "well I have to go! Bye!" and I ran to my home.

* * *

**Jonathan P.O.V.**

"Well I have to go! Bye!" he ran home. I said "Jackson and Kimberly" Barbara said "You mean the perfect couple from New York?" I nod and said "I have to find a way to get them together..." "But what about his friend? He's in love with her" Said Bonny I signed and said "I will put Jackson and Kimberly together okay!" They nodded and I said "Good!" I walked off to look for the pictures.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I said goodbye to the team and walked home. I was thinking about Jacky. I don't know where he is but I'll find him. I reached my home and said "Hi mom I'm in my room!" she said "Okay!" I went to my closet and grabbed black sweatpants and a shirt saying 'I'm beautiful how I am and nobody can change me' I took a shower. I dried my hair and changed and walked down stairs and walked to the kitchen and mom has made diner already and said to me "dad comes later" I nod and eat with my mom we were talking about school, her work and my photo shoot. I said " then I saw four guys from my school and we where talking." my mom said "was one of the boys cute?" I blushed and said "MOM! I barely know them!" she said "well tell me when you like a guy." I rolled my eyes and my mom did the dishes and I went upstairs and listened music. My I phone went and I saw it was an unknown number and I answer.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

On my way home I thought about my Kimmy. I will find her until the ferry end! I reached my home and walked upstairs and went to my room. My parents where working late so I was home alone until tomorrow evening. We left New York and I see them only one day in a week sometimes two days. I thought 'why did we left! Only for work!' I lied down in my bed and reach my contact. Then I saw Kim's number and I called her: (Jack is normal and **Kim is bold**)

* * *

**Hello with Kim?**

Hey Kim with me! Jack

**Hey Jack! Sup?**

Nothing much and you?

**Bored! **

Okay...

**Um... why did you call me?**

I don't know was kind of bored too

**Okay **

What are you doing?

**Thinking about today and you?**

Nothing my parents are not home...

**Ohhh okay... **

So it was a surprise for you that Rudy had a date huh?

**Yeah! I thought he was already married.**

Hahaha I wish!

**Hahaha why wish?**

You don't want to know...

**I have nothing to do so you can tell me!**

Okay get ready!

**Okay tell!**

When I met him he was in love with his toilet!

**Toilet?!**

Yeah!

**Okay you guys have made the weird things in your life!**

Yeah but weirder was he was dating a woman

**That's not weird... that's sweet..**

I was not finished!

**Sorry go on...**

Thank you..

He has a date with Halloween and dated a cat woman. On the end from the day she showed her real face...

**And it was an old lady? Or a vampire? **

No and no and I was a vampire that day but back on to Rudy when he saw his face Jerry screamed like a girl. Rudy said 'Jerry she is not a dog she's beautiful!' then Jerry said shocked "she, she's my mommy!'

**AHH! hahaha, OMG dating with Jerry's mom!**

Yeah!

**Okay that's soo weird! **

Hey it's not his fault! She wore a cat mask!

**Okay hang on my mom is here...**

No problem!

* * *

I waited when Kim was done.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I held my hand on my phone and said "what mom?" she said "who are you talking with?" I said "a friend" she said "Ohhh...is he cute?" I yelled "MOM!" she said "well tell me when you are together" I said/yelling "HE'S ONLY A FRIEND!" she said "sure..." and walked out my door. I held my phone by my ear and heard Jack laughing.

* * *

**You heard everything I guess?**

Yep. So you mom things you like me?

**Yep and it's not true! **

Yeah I know..

**Do you have a girlfriend?**

No...

**A crush?**

Well I had an eye on Donna Tobin but when I know her longer. I saw she was soo mean to other girls.

**Okay so she was you're first crush?**

No...

**How then?**

You are so sneaky are you?

**Hey if you come with me with love for a girl I'll ask you dead! Haha**

Okay then it was my best friend. Now you know that who was yours?

**My was my night boor **

He was special too you?

**Yeah... **

Did you kiss him?

**DUDE! And I thought I was irritating but you've got the talent in it!**

Well thank you Kim!

**Hahaha!**

I hate you

**Love you too! Hahaha**

Ohhh soo you do have a crush on me?!

**NO! I don't!**

And not going to admit it?

**Urgg! Let it go!**

Sorry I was just joking I would never do that to my friend...

**Umm why?**

Jerry he likes you allot!

**Yeah I know... **

**I saw it... and it's sweet and creep me out!**

Haha you have to know him...

**Yeah... I have to know every body there...**

It takes some time to know us...

**Yeah... so how has a girlfriend?**

Lets see nobody only Rudy...

**Okay who was that?**

Our sensei..

**Okay. Ohhh wow! The firs of you guys. Haha!**

Yeah... It's sad...

**Your time will come Jack.**

But still...

**Yeah I know how you feel. Couples kissing each other. That's makes me sick! I miss that feeling that someone loves you...**

Yeah! Me too! I guess Milton is the next one

**Ohhh really tell me about her!**

Well her name is Julie...

**Okay is she new?**

Nope but defiantly Milton's type...

**Okay cool! I hope I can see her tomorrow. But I have too go. See you at school Jack!**

Are you going to miss me?

**Haha bye!**

Bye!

* * *

He hangs up. I changed in my pajamas and went to bed.

_The next _day **(still Kim P.O.V.)**

My alarm went. Urgg! An other day school. I went out my bed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. I was greeted by my parents. I sat next to my dad and he asks me "Sleep well princess?" I shot him my 'dead glare' and he said "so you look not so happy Kim." I said "That's because of my timetable." I grabbed my glass of milk and drink it. He said "Ohhh okay" My mom said giving my food "Or are you thinking about the guy how you called yesterday?" I coughed in my milk and said "What!" Dad said "A guy!?" Mom said "Yep they talked yesterday over the phone" My parents where talking and I eat my breakfast and walked to my room. I changed in a dark blue denim skirt, a pink sweater with white stripes and my pink UGG'S. I grabbed my bracelets and put silver heart earrings on. I grabbed my necklace with a heart in there in a pink stone. *It was from my grandma. She gave me this necklace before I went to my first day at school here that's just the plus point to be here. That I can see my grandmother* I put mascara and lip-gloss. I brushed my hair and I grabbed my school bag. I grabbed my I phone and walked out house. I walked to school. I had a feeling that there is something wrong but what? I reached school and went to my locker. I was greeted by Katarina. "Hey Kim!" "Hey!" I replied. "What's up?" I ask. She said "Nothing..." I get by books for the first three periods. Math, Spanish and History. The bell rang I said "Good-bye to Katarina" and went to Math. I sat next to a girl. She had brown hair. We are listening to the teacher. And Woooow! He talks so fast! I can't fallow him** (1)**.The bell went and it was up to Spanish. I walked to the class room and sat next to the Latino. Jerry or Eddie I guess. He said "Hey Kim." I said "Hey! Your name was?" He said "Jerry" I said "okay you're good at Spanish?" He said "the best" I nod. We had to make our homework I tell you it was pretty easy, but it will be difficult. The bell rang and I went to my lesson History. My teacher was soo big! Wow! I sat next to Jack. The teacher put his arms up and you saw on his pink t-shirt sweat stains** (2)**. I looked at Jack with a dirty face. He noticed it too and tried not to laugh. Then Jerry said "Dude never heard of deodorant!" We laughed and he said to Jerry " "Jerry you have detention!" Jerry said "Dude it was only a question! Chill" He said mad at him "you know what's chill? Two weeks detention!" Then Jerry shut his mouth. I past a note to Jack: (_Kim is Italic _and **Jack is bold**)

* * *

_He's sooo strict!_

**Yeah I know! A month ago he gives Jerry a month detention!**

* * *

Wow... Luck the bell rang and I went to my locker. I grabbed my next books. When I turned around Jack was behind me. I shocked and he laughed. I said "That's not cool" He only smiled and said "well it was fun to me" He walked closer to me.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I walked closer to her. 'What am I doing?' I looked at her eyes and saw something. My nose was touching hers. I felt that I know her longer. To long...

* * *

**Nobody P.O.V.**

Jack and Kim where both in trance. Jack signed and placed his hands around Kim's waist. Kim placed her hands around his neck. Jack pulled her closer. He looked deep in her eyes and saw a guy and it was "BANG!" someone pulled them apart. Jack felt on the ground and Kim came against the lockers... Jack opened his eyes and saw the person...

* * *

**(1) Does someone recognize this? That teacher's talk soo fast that you can't fallow it...**

**(2) This was true happened I saw it with my own eyes! And it's gross! XP**

**And Walla! Done! **

**Again a cliffy!**

**Who do you think who the person is? It's time to guess!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to...**

**Review! Please...**

**(The next coming two chapters are a little bit sadder)**

**Love ya all!**

**AllisseLove **


	6. Why is Kim acting like that?

**Hey, hey, hey**

**Readers from this amazing site! **

**I'm back with the new chapter of INFY! Sorry it took so long! I was busy! (Had to make a book report I hate that!) I made a blog also a Kick story if you wanted to read that the link is on after this story to see! Leave that behind cause... **

**Here's the next one! (I made this story in a rush I'm sorry maybe not my best work but I uploaded! )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or twitter but I own Katarina Loveze**

* * *

**Last in I Never Forgot You**

_Jack felt on the ground and Kim came against the lockers... Jack opened his eyes and saw the person..._

* * *

**Why**** is ****Kim**** acting ****like that?**

**Jack P.O.V.**

Ow... My head... a person pulled us apart please don't it be Jerry. I looked at the person and I saw it was a girl. Who was standing before me 'thanks god it is not Jerry' I stood up and said "Donna why did you do that?" She my arm and said "Jacky" I did a step back and I said "don't call me like that!" she walked to me and said "Jacky I don't wanted that that girl (pointing to Kim) tries to kiss you. Because we are now together." Then she kissed me! And she left. I whipped her kiss away from my lips and I went to Kim. I held my hand out and she took it. Asking me "Who was that?" I said "Donna Tobin" she looked at me and said "Dude I thought that you didn't like her and now you were kissing her." I said "Look there is one thing I forgot to tell you about her. She is sooo in love with me and don't like that other girls touch or are in the front of me trying to kiss me." she nod and said "it's okay" I ask "your okay?" she said "yeah but I hit my head against the lockers. That's all" when she said that she went. I thought 'why is this always happening to me!' and I walked to my next les. Art

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I walked away to my next class art. When I came in the class I sat next to Katarina. Then came Jack in the class room and sat behind me with Milton. I looked back and I smiled and looked back at Katarina and she ask "Kim your okay?" I nod. She asks "you're sure?" I lied "yes I'm okay!" I turned to my paper. I grabbed my pencil. I made some lines and stripes. I did these twenty minutes. Then the rector came in the class and talked to my teacher and I went father. Then I looked at my paper and I saw a girl with black it looks like a ghost. I shocked a little and turned my paper on his back and when I wanted to draw something. My teacher called me. I stood up and everyone was looking at me. I've got nervous. When I was by the teacher she whispered to me "you did nothing bad but you have to grab you things and go to the office from the rector he have something really important to tell you" I nod and I went to my place. I grabbed my thing and put it in my bag and went out the class room. I was sooo nervous and scared the same time. When I was in the front of the room from the rector. I knocked on the door and I hear "come in" I opened the door and I saw him looking at me and he said "Kimberly please sit" I sit and ask "did I did something wrong?" he shook his head and said "no" I nod and he said "I've got a call from your mom." I held my breath in.

* * *

**Katarina P.O.V.**

Kim went out the classroom and I turned to Milton and ask "Milton do you know what's wrong?" He shook his head. I looked next to me and I saw a paper on Kim's desk. I grabbed the paper and put it in my bag. The bell rang and I walked with Jack to Biology we sat next to each other. We have to read the chapter about the puberty. I didn't consecrate. I thought about Kim. When the bell rang Jack ask me if I wanted to join him and his friends with lunch. I nod and walked with him in the hallway then we saw Kim running out the school. We yelled "KIMMMM!" but she didn't come back. I looked at Jack and I said "Jack do you have any idea?" He shook his head. Jerry, Eddie and Milton came to us and Jerry ask "What's wrong with Kim? Yo!" we held our shoulder up and I said "I hope not something bad" Jack said "I hope it too" Jerry looked at him and said "maybe her boyfriend broke up with her?" we all ignore him and we walked to the cafeteria and sat by a table. Eddie said "I hope she's coming to the dojo." I looked weird and ask "wait, did Kim do karate?" They nod and I said "okay..." I bite in my bread. Jerry asks "does Kim have a boyfriend?" I said "I guess..." he said "why?" I said "look at her she is pretty, amazing and loves a guy so I guess that she has a boyfriend." Jerry said "O man..." I ask "OMG... do you like her?" he nod. Then Eddie said "Hey I like her two men!" I stood with my mouth open. So did also Milton and Jack. Then came Julie and said "Hi Milton." He looked at her and blushed and said "Hi... J...Julie." She asks "can you help me?" He said "Umm... sure..." he stood up and walked with her out the cafeteria. Jack said "that's the beginning of nerd love" We laughed. Then I said "He will be the first guy from you all that have a girlfriend." I looked at Jack and saw him playing with his brown bracelet and saw it was the same brown bracelet that Kim have and I ask "Jack who give you that bracelet?" he said "My best friend before I left her" OMG! It looks like... NOOO it can't. I drink my water. Then the bell rang and lucky for me it was my last lesson. Spanish.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

When I heard the news. I went out the office walked to my locker. I grabbed all my things and holding back my tears. But tears streamed down my face. The bell rang and I ran fast out the school. I heard "KIMMMM!" but I ignored it and I ran to my house. When I reached my house. I opened the door and ran to my room. Nobody was home. My mom and dad will come tonight around 11 pm. They were also shock about the news they heard. I was in my bed crying my eyes out...

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

The last bell rang... I rushed to my locker and grabbed my things and went to the dojo. Underway I was texting Kim (**Jack is bold** and _Kim is Italic_)

* * *

**Hey Kim... How are you?**

_Hey..._

_Bad y?_

**Walking to the dojo. Are y coming2?**

_No I'm srry... ;(_

**Its okay**

**What happened in the office?**

_Nothing I had 2 go home had a family problem..._

**Are y sure? You okay or should I come ova?**

_I don't know... remember my mom? She will ask you dead!_

**More than y?**

_Yes!_

**Are they home 2?**

_No 2night around 11pm..._

**Okay then... **

**I hope that y coming 2morrow...**

* * *

That was the last thing I send. Before I walked in the dojo. Rudy came out his office and said "Okay guys and Kim..." he looked around and asks us "where is Kim?" I said "She's home had a family problem" He nod and said "Okay then... Milton and Eddie and Jerry and Jack sparring now!" Gees what's wrong with him? Jerry said "what's wrong with him? He is not doing swag YO!" I held my shoulders up and walked to the dummy. I was deep in thought. Why is Kim acting like that... something was wrong but what?. "DUDE!" I looked next to me and saw Jerry and I ask "Yes?" and he asks "Is it true?" I said "what?" Eddie said "that you are dating a hot girl named... Ummm..." I looked confused at them and Milton said "Donna Tobin" I shocked and I said "I'm not dating Donna Tobin!" Jerry said "O yeah dude explain this" and he showed me a picture with me and Donna kissing. I said "How?" "It's posted on twitter Jack." said Milton. I looked at them with big eyes and said "unbelievable!" Eddie said "Jack you told us that you don't like her anymore." I said "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me and what she is saying is not true." Jerry said "I don't believe you! Your hands where touching her butt!" I said mad "let it go!" Eddie said "dude tell us did you kissed her?" I yelled "NO! SHE KISSED ME!" Jerry said "and was it nice?" I glared at him and said "You guys don't know what really happened!" they looked at me I was soo mad not even my friends believe me! I don't like it anymore! Then Rudy came and ask "What is wrong here?" I said "That I'm going home!" That was the last words that I said when I left.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I was really crying my eyes out. I got on my laptop and saw that Kelsey was online. (**Kim is bold**)

**Hey!**

KIMMY!

**OMG how are you?**

I'm good. I heard the news. Are you okay?

**No I was really crying my eyes out.**

Your eyes are really red now huh?

**Red like blood (I joked)**

Haha. Okay how is Seaford?

**Cool**

Yeah cute guys?

**Kels! **

What I have to know!

**Okay yes there are cute guys. (I felt my self blushing)**

Ohhh yeah baby! You like a guy?

**No... But I met four guys.**

Really what are there names?

**Eddie, Milton, Jerry and Jack**

Tell me about them.

**They are unique... **

Wanna video chat?

**Yup!**

* * *

**(Video chat) (Kim is still bold)**

**Hey good looking!**

You too!

Okay now about the guys!

**OMG Kels!**

To begin with the pictures.

**Urgg fine. One sec. (_I grab one picture of us all that we made when I had my photo shoot and then I showed her the picture) _**

Who's that brown guy?

**Eddie**

Okay... and the Latino? Wait let me guess Jack?

**Hahaha no his name is Jerry. This is Jack (pointing to Jack)**

He's cute! Really your type!

**And Milton is this one.**

He's a nerd?

**Yeah but nice to talk to.**

Hahaha yeah.

**Sooo how is it with you and Bryan?**

We are still good! I'm sooo in love with him!

**Yeah you told me that. Did he make a first move?**

Nope but I hope soon.

**Yeah I hope it too!**

But I have to go!

**Awww... **

I know hun speak you soon

**Later hun!**

Love ya

**Love ya too!**

And we ended the conversation. I walked downstairs. I grabbed the picture of me and my old friends from New York. I said "I miss you guys!" and I sat on the couch.

* * *

**Jerry P.O.V.**

I said "well Jack is not happy today" Milton said "I feel bad for him" Eddie said "he lied to us that he didn't like Donna but he like her sooo!" Rudy said "Wait a minute he like Donna?" I said "Yep look he is kissing her" He said "Jerry, Eddie and Milton do you guys believe what Donna said on twitter and plus do you guys know what real happened?" We shook our heads and he said "well guys if I was one of you I should go to him and ask what real happened" we looked at him and he went to his office.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

Nobody believes me! Urgg! I don't like her. I like my Kimmy! I bumped to someone and felt on the ground and looked at the person. It was a man. A man who looked familiar to me. He was sort off crying. I said "sorry si-" I looked at his eyes and saw...

* * *

**Hahahaha a cliffy again! **

**Sorry guys! **

**Who do you think who's the man?**

**What's wrong with Kim? **

**It's time to guess!**

**Only one way to find out is... to review!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review!**

**AllisseLove**

**P.S. If you guys wanted to read my blog story here is how you will find it: type in google kickinit wikia klick on the link and then by search: AllisseLove and klick on blogs and klick on the link called My problem and it won't get over... (I'm sorry that it have to be like this but always I put the link they erased things so I hope you can find it)**

**Please comment! Please I'll be happy if you do that! =D =)**


	7. Really neighbors!

**Hey, hey, hey people!**

**It's already the seventh chapter! **

**And WOW! When I was on my mail box I saw actually I don't know how much unread massages but almost the half of it where reviews! Again thank you guys! Love you all! x**

**Well Melisse enough talking let them read the story! (Hihi)**

**Here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or twitter or ****Daniel Padillia**** but I own Katarina ****Loveze and ****Taylor**

* * *

**Last in I Never Forgot You**

_I said "sorry si-" I looked at his eyes and saw..._

* * *

**Really neighbors!?**

**Jack P.O.V.**

I shook my head and held my hand and said "Sorry sir" He took my hand and he said "No it's okay. I should have watch where I was going." I said "Or I." He smiled at me and I saw he was still crying. I ask "Sir did I hit you hard?" He said "No why?" I said "You are crying. What's wrong? If I can ask" He said "Well the mother of my wife died." I said "Ohhh... you had a good relationship with her mother right?" he nod. I said "I understand you." He said "Thanks... but I have to go to my house. I have to cheer my wife and my daughter up." When he said that I ask "Sir..." he looked at me and I continued "Your daughter name is Kim right?" He looked surprised and said "Yeah. How do you know her?" I said "She goes to the same school as me and we have some lessons together." He said "and friends?" I nod. He smiled and said "Sorry kid but I have to go." I said "I understand. Maybe I see you again" He said "I hope so kid." He continued and asks "what's your name?" I said "Jack" He said "Well see you later Jack" and walked away. I walked home and opened the door and yelled "MOM I'M HOME!" My mother said "Hey hun! How was school and karate?" I walked to the couch and sat. I said placing my hands in my face "school was weird and karate I had a sort of a fight with the guys and under way home I bumped in to a man and No worries mom. I said that I was sorry and saw something familiar in his eyes." She came next to me and said "Okay that's good that you said that you were sorry. Wait a minute! A fight with the guys!?" I said protecting my self "With words. Not with fist or kicking, punching and slapping!" She said sternly "You better didn't. Where did the fight goes?" Okay it was not the best English but I understand her. I said "Well about a picture from me and (I coffered my mouth a little bit) Donna Tobin." My mother shook with her head and said "what! Donna and you?" I said "Yeah they saying that I was dating her and I said to them that it was not true, but they don't believe me." My mom asks "where did they get that nonsense?" I answer "A picture posted on twitter." She ask "May I see it?" I signed and search for the picture. When I found it. I showed her and she said "Yeah I guess now why they saying you are dating her. You kissing her and touch h-" "MOM! I know! Don't say it!" I interrupted her. She gave me my phone back and went with her hand trough my head. I signed. She said "Jack did you tel-" I interrupted her again by saying "YES! Thousand times! She won't listen to me!" She looked at me and then the phone went my mother took it and I went upstairs to my room. I lied down in my bed. Thinking (_Jack's thought is Italic_)

* * *

_Okay the eyes from the man was soo bright blue._

_It was that I saw it earlier... but where?_

* * *

On that moment my mom came running in my room. I said "hey mom?" She said "Remember that girl from New York?" I nod. She continued "Your dad talked to her father again!" I felt from my bed.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I was in the living room with my mom. She was crying. I felt so bad for her. Not even one week are we here and we heard bad news. My grandma died today. Also tears streamed down my face. I didn't care that my makeup is under my eyes. The front door went open I looked behind me and saw my dad. I ran to him and hugged him. He said "Hey princess." I said "hey." I was to broken that I was shaking on my legs. My dad said "Kim maybe its better that you going to your room and lie down on you bed okay?" I nod and said "Will you take care of mom?" He said "off course I will" I smiled at him and left. I was in my room lying on my bed. I listen music on my mp 3 player and felt in sleep with a song from: Daniel Padillia.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I said "What? Are you serious?" She nods. Okay I was soo happy! I smiled and I ask "what are we going to eat tonight?" She said "I don't know, because your dad got invited by his one of his colleagues to eat somewhere. Soo get dressed in this." She walked to my closet and grabbed some back pants and a red t-shirt and other things plus a black tie. I looked at her and said "okay..." she said "Be done dad is coming in about five minutes and then we have to leave. And have manners if we are there okay." I nod and changed in the clothes. I heard "Hey honey!" Shoot we have to go. I did my hair good it was messy. I did a splash of cologne. I grabbed my phone and walked down stairs. I was greeted by my dad and he changed in no time. My mom looks at me and said "good. You smell good too." I rolled my eyes and smiled. In my thoughts I said 'Mothers.' When she was done checking me and my dad we went to out house and walked to our neighbors. Weird my dad colleague is our neighbor.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I woke up because my mom was calling me. I opened my eyes and saw her and said "what?" She said "Honey your dad's colleague comes here and we are going out with them so I grabbed you cloths and things that you have to wear. Okay?" I nod and said "You okay mom?" she said "well I still sad but we have to be happy that people is coming around so we could have distraction." I smiled and nod. She left my room I grabbed the clothes what my mom grabbed for me and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and dried my hair. I changed in the cloths what my mother choose for me. It was a red dress. I signed and put some mascara and lip-gloss. I brushed my hair. I went to my room and put some bracelets on and my black round earrings. I looked in the mirror and signed. Then my phone went I looked at the screen and it said 'Taylor' Urgg. Then the bell rang I said "thank you door bell! And sorry Taylor!" I turned my phone off and went out my room and saw my dad colleagues. I walked downstairs and my mom said "Kimb- Ohhh here you are" I smiled at my mom and she continues "This is our daughter Kimberly" They smiled at me. I smiled back and ask "where is dad?" "Princess! Someone for you on the phone!" My dad said. I signed and walked to him and got the phone and he went with his colleagues to the living room. (**Bold is Kim**)

* * *

**Hello?**

Kimmy!  
**Don't call me like that Taylor**

Why? It was your nickname right?

**Yeah it was... **

I miss you!

**Can I talk to you later?**

Why? Am I not important to you?

**I have visits here soo...**

**Bye!**

* * *

I hang up and walked back to the living room and sit down on the couch looking around there was Jack, a man with brown hair looks like Jack a little but older, A woman with light brown hair. Wait what? Jack? He looked good... Snap it Kim! My mom said "Kim this is their son J-" I interrupted her and said "Jack. I know him" They all looked at me I said "what? I have some lessons with him" His parents where smiling weird at him. My mom said "Kimberly did you have the pictures from Jonathan from yesterday?" I nod and said "there in my room I'll get it." I ran upstairs to my room and gabbed the big brown envelop and ran downstairs and gave it to my mom. She opened it and saw the pictures and said "Beautiful! So amazing!" Then the mother and father from Jack looked also and said the same things. I blushed lightly. Then my dad saved me by saying "Okay we have to go" I signed and my mom gives me my heels. I looked at her and she said "Just do it honey" I signed again and put them on.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

Wow Kim look really cute... Snap it Jack! She wears now high heels haha so funny. I'm still longer than her. I ask "Can you hold your balance on those heels?" she said "well I have to look" then she walks and back to me and said "I guess I can handle it Jack" She smiled at me. She has a beautiful smile and she is hot! Okay what's happening to me? I can't saying she's hot Jerry will murder me! I walked out side and went with my parents to the car from Kim. When we went inside the car Kim has to sit on my lap. Okay it was really weird having Kim on my lap. Lucky she wasn't heavy. I took out my phone and went to twitter and tweeted:

* * *

**JackKarateKid:**_ in a car going somewhere to eat. A girl is on my lap._

* * *

I had a text from Jerry it said:

**Dude we are sooo sorry!**

**What happened? Please call one of us!**

**They are not going out my house until you tell us what happened! YO!**

* * *

I signed. Kim faced me and asks "what's wrong?" I told her what happened and she said "well I hope that they having fun..." I ask "should I call them?" she shook her head and said "Just wait when they call you." I ask "Why?" She said "If they are real your best friends then they have to call you and not text, they wouldn't listen to you what real happened and maybe am I right they are trying to be the funniest from the group?" I nod then started thinking... maybe she's right they have to wait. My dad said "Soo Kendall" Kendall? I looked at him now I remember him he was the man where I walked against too. He had something in his eyes that I remember but what? I couldn't put my finger on it. Ten minutes later we came to a restaurant. A chic one. Lucky my mom choose my clothes.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

We came to the restaurant and we walked inside. It was so beautiful. Someone showed our place and we sat down. Jack let me sit down first. Awww... He's so sweet! Then he sat down next to me and next to his mom. She smiled at me. I smiled back. We ordered our food. My parents were talking to Jack's parents. I was not in the mood to be really happy. I played with my hair. While thinking about my grandma. She's soo sweet and I know the last words what she said:

* * *

**Flashback:**

I was in my grandma's house. She was sitting next to me. She was playing with my hair. I didn't care. I love when she does that. It feels so nice. I stared out the window and thought about my friends in New York. Then my grandma said 'The guy who left you is not that far away. You will meet him again.' I looked at her and ask 'really?' she said 'he's changed a lot! But his inside is still the same' I ask 'what do you mean grandma?' She said 'I mean Jack. You will meet him some day again' I said 'I hope so' she smiled at me and said 'don't hope I know you will meet him again' I smiled at her. 'Well I hope grandpa will be home soon for ya' she said 'off course! He will' I smiled at her. Then she said 'Kimberly?' I answer 'yes grandma' she said 'promise me that if you find Jack you tell him what you feel.' I looked at her and she said 'Girl when I got this picture from your mother I saw love in the air.' she picked up a photo and I looked at it. It was exactly the same as I have. Me and Jack hugging each-other. I smiled at her and said 'okay grandma I promise I will tell him.' I hugged her. She said 'that's my granddaughter' I smiled at her and said 'well I have to go.' she said 'okay honey. Kiss muna (that means kiss please)' I kissed her cheek and she mine and said 'be save!' I said 'yeah you too grandma!' and I went home.

**End flashback**

* * *

Then today I heard she died. I was soo broken. I love her soo! Poor grandpa he's alone. Lucky my aunt Jersey will take care of him. Please God let my grandma be okay there with you! I prayed and opened my eyes and looked at Jack.

* * *

**Jerry P.O.V.**

"And?!" ask a nervous Milton. I said "still nothing dude" Then Eddie said "I guess why he's not answering." We looked at him and he said "Check twitter" We looked at our phones.

* * *

** JackKarateKid: **_Mad at_ ** SwagJerryMartinez MiltonIsNotaNerd PlayaEddie **_= (_ **(A.N. I made it up there Twitter names)**

Dude that's not cool I read his last tweet:

* * *

** JackKarateKid: **in_ a restaurant. Yum =D still mad = ( _

I said "what have we done?" I tweeted him

* * *

**SwagJerryMartinez: **_Yo_ ** JackKarateKid **_please forgives us?_

I signed and said "This is not good!" Eddie said "Chill tonight or tomorrow he will talk to us." I nod and Milton said "Dude! You don't know him when he's mad!" I said "O and you does?" He said "Yeah! He won't forgive us easily!" I said to him "He won't?" He nod and said "he is not that easy trust me" We looked at him and signed.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

Our parents where talking to each-other. I said to Kim "This is weird" she looked sad and said "I'm not in the mood to laugh." What's wrong with her? I ask "you okay?" She nods. Okay I know it sounds weird but I've seen this before with my Kimmy. Her eyes where getting wet. My mom asks "Kimberly you okay?" She looked at her fingers. Then our food came. Kim signed and poked with her fork in her potato. Her mom said "Kimberly please eats." Kim looked at us and said "I'm not hungry." Her mom said "please eat something." Kim eats a little bit. Her mom smiled weakly. When we were done eating. Kendall paid and we went back to the car. We drove back to their home. The ride was long. It was late almost 11:30 pm. Kim was on my lap. I saw that she looked broken and tiered. I ask "Kim you're tiered?" She looked at me and nod. I whispered in her ear "you can sleep against me" she looked at me and I nod. Kim's back came to my chest and her head came on my shoulder. I looked at her she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and she closed her eyes. I looked out the car window and saw a full moon. Her mother ask "Kimberly are you o-" she looked at us and saw that she was sleeping. She smiled and she asks me "Is it okay with you?" I said "Yeah its okay. I told her that it was no problem for me. Miss" She said "please call me Anna" I remember that name then I ask "Anna what's Kim's full name?" My mom asks "Jack why do you wanted to know her whole..." I gave her my 'I guess I remember' look and she said "Never mind" Anna said "Well her full name is Kimberly Anna Crawford" I looked at her with big eyes and said "Okay thanks" she said "You're welcome" Maybe is this Kim my Kimmy... Then I heard whispering "Jack don't leave me!" I looked at Kim and she said "Don't kiss me" I looked at my mom and then I heard "you probably shouldn't have done that" then she slapped me in my face. Then I heard Kendall saying "we are here!" I shook Kim awake and she shocked and slapped me in my face again! I said "seriously!? Again! Slapping my face" she looked confused and I said "you dreamed and slapped me in my face" she said "Ohhh. I am soo sorry!" I said "it's okay. You where really tiered." she said "yeah" and we got out the car. I took out my I Phone and ticked note book and write.

* * *

_**Thursday 25 October 2012**_

_I finally find out where my Kimmy is. She's my neighbor. _

_All I think she forgot me. I'll do everything until my Kimmy remembers me!_

* * *

Then Kim asks "what are you typing?" I lied "posting a tweet" I rushed to twitter and said:

* * *

** JackKarateKid: **_Back home well... by my neighbors _and tweeted.

* * *

Kim said "cool" she looked at her phone and said "Really why does he not shut up!" I ask "what's wrong?" She said "read this" I looked at her phone and read there conversation:

* * *

** KimLovesyoux: **_I miss you soo! Come back to me hun!_

**TaylorKickurbutt: **_Please leave me alone Taylor! I don't come back! _

** KimLovesyoux:**_ You will babe! Then I'm happy ;)_

** TaylorKickurbutt: **_ I like it here! So if you don't mind later! XP_

** TaylorKickurbutt: **_You loves me still! I see it in your eyes!_

* * *

I stopped reading and said "Who is he?" She said "A guy from my old school he's in love with me!" I said "And you not?" She said "He was cute but he's like... ya know..." I nod and said "uhu... I understand" she said "give me my phone" I gave it back to her and she typed

* * *

** KimLovesyoux: **_You can't see things in my eyes cause I'm not there!_

* * *

Then she signed and said "soo where do you live?" I said "what about I show it to you?" She looked at me confused. I said "come on." she said "well Jack I... I feel tiered..." I said "come here" and I carried her to my home and Kim said "Jack Let Me GO!" I said "nope" she said "Let me go!" I said "okay fine!" and I let her down and she said "lucky for you I know the way from my home to my neighbors." I said "you mean my home?" she asks "is this home?" I nod. She said "Okay that's creepy." I said "That I live next to you?" She said "No that I have a feeling somebody is looking at us." I said "okay... you doing creepy you know that. Right?" she said "hihi, yeah I know..." and I said "we could better go to your house." I walked and Kim said "Jack" I turned around and said "yeah?" She asks "would you carry me? I'm too tiered and my feats are hurting soo." I walked to her and said "you know. Even you are wearing heels I'm still longer than you." Kim said "Jack please!" I said "fine! Because you are soo beautiful tonight." I hissed/whispered soundless "shit!"

* * *

**Nobody P.O.V.**

Kim laughed and said "did you just called me beautiful?" Jack said "Well you are not ugly..." Nothing was standing in their way. Jack walked to her. Kim just stands there not knowing what's going too happened. Jack thought 'I never wanted to let you go...' he placed his hand by her hips and came closer to her. Kim looked down. The moon light was in the face from Kim. Her eyes where shining in the light. Jack said "your eyes are beautiful in the moonlight." Kim looked up to him with worries. He looked at her and she said "hmm?" Jack said "what's wrong?" she couldn't speak. She felt dizzy. Her feats hurting like there are knifes in it. Kim felt forward and her arms came around Jack's neck. Jack said "I got ya" Their faces where soo close Kim smiled at him. She thanked him and asks "will you please carry me home now?" He looked deep in her eyes. They were looking in each-others eyes. Then Jack snapped out his thought and said "off course" He carried her not knowing that a person was looking at them behind a tree.

* * *

**Time to guess!**

**Who is this Taylor guy?**

**And who was this person behind the tree? **

**Soo that was this chapter...**

**The next coming chapters are that Jack will try everything to let Kim remember him! (If I wouldn't stop this story)**

**There's one way to find out!**

**Sooo Please!**

**Review! **

**I hope it was good... I'm thinking that was my worst work ever! It was hard 2 write this chapter. I think ya guys didn't want 2 know.**

**Hopefully I can write more chapters in this story!**

**Love ya all!**

**Please review! (I like all the reviews you all send me! your reviews wanted to make me more!) **

**AllisseLove**


	8. Trevor

**Hey! I'm sick! So I made this chapter done and I'm busy now with the next.**

**Sorry it took soo long. And anyways I decide to not to stop with writing cause. **

**1. I love writing stories for ya all.  
****2. I love your reviews! They so nice!**

**3. Writing is my passion soo... No worries! I still making stories and new chapters for this and all my other stories! **

**Thanks for all your reviews! Lets hit the 60 in this two chapters.**

**Ya don't know how much it meant to me!**

**Love ya all!**

**Well here is the next one!**

**It's in a rush written! Sorry if something wrong spelled!**

**I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or twitter but I own Trevor**

* * *

**Last in I Never Forgot You**

_He carried her not knowing that a person was looking at them behind a tree._

* * *

**Trevor **

**Nobody P.O.V.**

The person behind the tree stood with open mouth and ran so fast that he by his first step felt. He coffered his mouth holding back his pain but a tear slipped down his cheek. He looked if somebody was seeing him. But nobody. He stood up and walked against a black dragon. He said "stupid wasabi kid" and he looked at him. Then the black dragon said "Boo!" and de guy ran away. The black dragon smiled at him self and said "Frank boy you so good!" and he walked away. He walked past Kim's house and walked father. When he reached his home his mom asks yelling "FRANCES! WHERE WERE YOU?"

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

Jack carried me home. Well he's sweet and when we where by the door. I stood and opened the door. We walked inside and our mom's where talking. My mom asks "where were you?" I said "We were outside and Taylor is irritating me." My mom nod and talked father with the mother from Jack. We went to my room and I kicked my heels off and said "Much better!" and I sat down on my bed. He sat on my chair. He looked next to him and saw my picture. He grabbed it and smiled. I walked to him and said "Enjoining the picture?" He said "yeah" I smiled at him and said "that's my best friend" He nod.

* * *

**Eddie P.O.V.**

I ran in Jerry's house breath less. They all looked at me and Milton asks "what's wrong?" I tried to catch up my breath. I sat down on the couch and grab my glass water and drink it. Then Jerry said "Was Jack home?" I nod and said "Dude let me explain" so I told them what happened in a flashback...

* * *

**Flashback **(**Jerry is bold **_Milton is Italic _who interrupted Eddie in his flashback)

"Well when I went to look if Jack was home. I felt hungry" _Eddie you are always hungry! _"Okay then... when I was by his house I saw Donna Tobin... she was yeah... waiting for Jack, but then she left. Soo then Donna said 'do ya know where Jacky is?' I shook my head and she said 'then I talk to him tomorrow." **Wow, wow, wow dude Donna Tobin was nice to ya? **"Anyways she walked back to her home I looked at her. Then I went to his house and nobody was there. Then I heard 'Jack Let Me GO!' I heard footsteps and hide behind a tree. Then I saw Jack carry a girl." _ Carry a Girl Holy Christmas Nuts! _"Okay then so I heard literally every word they said." **wow wait who are they? **"Jack and his neighbor chick." **Jack and his neighbor chick... ohhh... Jack got game. WOOW! **"So I was sort of spying them... and then I heard ' fine! Because you are soo beautiful tonight." _who said that? _**Probably a girl... **"Anyways... I didn't pay attention, but I saw him came closer to the girl and probably kissed her. Then she said ' will you please carry me home now' he said 'off course' then he carried her to her home. When they where inside. I ran here, but Frank came and said 'stupid wasabi kid' then he said "Boo!"

**End flashback**

* * *

"So I ran as fast as I could here" I finished and then Jerry said "Wait Jack... does he still hate us?" we gave him a 'what do you think' look and Milton said "we have to wait for tomorrow" we nod in agreement.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I looked at her picture and she said "that's my best friend" I only nod. I was thinking. It was the same picture as I have in my room. Okay now I know it she is my Kimmy. I smiled and put it back. I looked at Kim tears were streaming down her face. I ask her "Do you miss him?" She nods. I feel really bad for her. I left her alone. I looked at her not knowing what to say. It hurt me to see her like this. Then she said "I really hate today!" I stood up and hugged her and said "Kim... I know you hate today" she looked up to me and said "sure..." I said "No really!" she said "uhu..." she walked to her bed and I walked behind her and said in her ear "Your grandma died I know" she turned to me and faced me. She said "how did you know?" I said "well I bumped against your dad and he said that his wife and daughter need to cheer up. Then I ask if you were his daughter. And he nod. I sort of met him." in my head I said 'off course I know him and your mom we know each-other all since New York' she said "okay..." and sat down on her bed. I sat next to her and said "Kim you could have tell me..." tears where streaming down her face. I hugged her and she brought her face against my chest. I didn't care about it. My Kimmy is sad.

* * *

**Anna P.O.V.**

When we where back from the restaurant I went with Cynthia (mother of Jack) inside and sat on the couch. I didn't know where my two darlings where. Probably Kim is still outside with Jack and Jake (father of Jack) and Kendall talking in the garden or somewhere. "Soo where did you live before?" ask Cynthia. I said "well we came from New York" she said "New York... did you born there?" I shook my head and said "No. I came from Los Angeles" She said "O wow..." I said "and you?" She said "I'm from France" I said "Europe... right" she nods. I ask "why did you decide to come here to Seaford?" she said "Well first I went on holyday in New York and meet Jake and we came very close and couple years later I moved to New York. Married him and stayed in New York until seven years ago." I said "did you left for work?" she nod and said "I hurt my son." I ask "Why?" she was on the point to say it when the door went open and Jack and Kim came inside and I when I ask where they where and when they answered. They went upstairs. "So why did you hurt your son?" I ask. She opened her mouth and the mans came inside. Urgg! Seriously!

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I had this weird feeling. When I was crying against his chest. It felt like I'm save. It's stupid I know. I was crying for God knows how long. When I looked up I saw his eyes. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back. I looked at my alarm and it was 0:15 am. I signed and said "about 7 hours and school begins." Jack said "Yep... But I have 2 hours free." I said "Me too!" He smiled and asks "walking to school together?" I smiled and bite my lower lip and said "Sure" He said "Cool" He stood up and said "I better get home. I'm really tiered" I said "yeah me too" He said "I will call ya key?" I nod and said "see ya tomorrow" He said "yup" and went out my room. I walked to my closet and grabbed my pajamas and I changed and went to bed.

* * *

**Next morning**~ (still Kim P.O.V.)

My alarm went. I opened my eyes. Looked at the alarm and it was 8 am. I signed and went out bed and walked to the closet. I grab a black shirt with white text saying 'Love and Miss' and black jeans. I went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror wow... I looked like a zombie and I took a shower. I changed in my cloths and dried my hair. I went to my room and off course I forgot that I'm two hours free. I grabbed my phone and went downstairs. My parents are today not home. They are working until 10 pm. I don't feel like to eat, but I have to or my mom will kill me. I grabbed a apple and eat it. I sat down and then my phone rang. I answered. (Kim is normal)

* * *

Hello?

**Hey Kim.**

Hey Jack. What's up?

**Nothing can I come ova? **

Umm sure...

**See you!**

**Bye!**

* * *

He hangs up not even a minute and then my doorbell rang. I threw my apple in the trashcan and opened the door. I was greeted by Jack and we walked to the couch and sat down. He looked at me and said "Looking good." I said "thanks..." we sat in a silent. It was very comfortable. I grab my phone and went to Twitter. I saw that Taylor. Tweeted me 10 min. ago saying:

* * *

** KimLovesyoux:**_ but I have your picture and ya love me! _

** TaylorKickurbutt: **_Taylor! Please leave me alone!_

* * *

I signed and scrolled down and saw:

* * *

** KelseyHeartKim: **_Miss ya sooooo! I'm crying every time you are not here!_

** KimLovesyoux: **_ Yeah I miss ya 2! please keep it dry! Have 2 talk 2 ya!_

* * *

I smiled and Jack said teaseling "Is Kimmy in love?" I looked at him and said "No" he said "then why are you smiling like that you are in love?" I said "Well Jack... I miss my friends there and they are sending me pictures with me and them or only them." He said "Ahhhh... that's while you're smiling?" I nod and then I got an other tweet from him.

* * *

** KimLovesyoux: **_Awww Kimmy I'm the only boy that never forgot you._

** TaylorKickurbutt: **_what do you mean?_

* * *

I was waiting for his answer but it didn't come. Then Jack said "earth on Kim" waving his hand in the front of my face. I looked at him and said "huh?" he said "we have to go." I said "Ow yeah." We stood up grabbed our bags and went to school.

* * *

**Jerry P.O.V.**

I woke up and the sun was shining. I looked around and saw Milton sleeping on the short couch and Eddie on the long one. I grabbed my phone and there was no text or miss calls. I went to twitter and saw some tweets from Jack. Off course I reed them.

* * *

** JackKarateKid: **_I really enjoyed last night. _

** JackKarateKid: **_you think I forgive you _** SwagJerryMartinez MiltonIsNotaNerd PlayaEddie **_? I should say..._

** JackKarateKid: **_They really don't know what real happened._

** JackKarateKid:**_ Woke up in a good mood._

** JackKarateKid:**_ Going 2 my neighbor. can't wait!_

* * *

"Hey dude sleep well?" Milton asks me. I said "Yeah and no" Eddie said "Why yeah and no?" I said "Yeah cause I dreamed about Kim... Man she's hot! WOOW! And No cause Jack didn't call or text us." there faces turned sad. Eddie said "he won't forgive us right?" Milton said "He will trust me. Now he has a girlfriend he would be cheered up." I smiled and said "yeah" Milton said "we have to go to school." Eddie said "but we didn't eat breakfast!" I said "Eddie come on! It's only 3 hour's school!" "Okay fine!" we grabbed our bags and went to school. Under our way we saw two people walking. Milton said "guys that's Jack!" I yelled "YO JACK!" He walked and walked. Completely ignore us!

* * *

**Nobody P.O.V.**

Jack turned around and saw his 'best' friends running towards them. "JACK WAIT PLEASE!" yelled Milton. Jack looked at Kim and she said "Jack wait for them. We have to look what they wanted to say." the brunette was mad right now. He looked at his friend and her face was saying 'Please Jack...' Jack signed and stopped walking. He looked at her and she smiled. After a couple of seconds they came in the front of them. Jerry said "Thank you babe" Kim looked shocked and with a discussed face. Jerry looked at Kim and said "yeah you heard that good chick." Jack said mad "What do you guys want." Eddie said "apologize, Dude" Jack looked at his friends and noticed that Milton and Eddie still wearing the clothes from yesterday. He laughed. Then he asks "why are you guys wearing the same clothes as yesterday?" Jerry said "dude I text you that they where not leaving my house until you tell us what happened. Ya didn't call or text us back. They forgot their clothes soo yeah..." Kim giggled and said "forgot your clothes? Seriously! I never forgot my clothes if I'm sleeping over at my friends home." Eddie said "need a kiss?" Kim looked discussed, Jack looked with a look 'what is he talking about?' Jerry looked shocked and Milton held his breath. Eddie snapped "Well don't you forgot something Chick?" Kim was a little bit mad/sad and I'm sure kicking his but right now and Kim said "Well yeah I forget something." Eddie said "Really?" the blonde nod and walked to him and kicked his but and flipped him on the grass. She walked down the street ahead to school. Eddie stood up and said "That's my girl. She's soo hard and sooooo cute!" Jack said "I think she's mad..." Jerry said "why do you think that bro?" Jack said "well I find out that her grandma died yesterday." Jerry and Eddie said "What! Really! I feel her pain" at the same time. Milton and Jack looked at each-other and Milton said "we better go to school" the guys nod and went to school.

* * *

**Donna P.O.V.**

Well I was at school I went to my locker. I opened it and threw my books in it and looked in the mirror. I said "Donna you soo pretty but you miss make-up. Jack is going to fall for you." I smiled in the mirror and went to the girl's bathroom. I grabbed my make-up bag out my school bag and grabbed mascara, lip-gloss, eyes shadow, foundation, eyeliner and out my bag my hair brush and hair spray. I did my hair in a messy bun and did my make-up. When that was done I grabbed my hair brush and brushed my hair did hair spray in it and I was done. I looked in the mirror and said "prefect." and left. I saw Jack. I went to him and said flirty "Hey Jackie" He didn't looked at me and said "Bugger off Tobin" I said "Jackie please look." He shut his locker and I smiled. The bell rang and we had English together. So I walked with him to class.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I walked to class with Tobin. When is she leaving me alone! **That's the big question boy. **Who said that? **Your mind. Jack. **Okay... I shook my head and walked to class. We where at the classroom and Donna grabbed my arm and we sat next to each-other. I spot Kim sitting by the window looking out side. Then Trevor sat next to her. I felt not even jealous.

* * *

**Trevor P.O.V.**

Ahhhh... English. A chill lesson if you ask me. I walked in the class. Seeing a girl sitting by her own. Is she new? Probably she is. I sat next to her and she looked at me. I gave her a warm smile and said "Hey I'm Trevor. Are you new?" She nod and said "I'm Kim and I'm here a couple of days here." I ask "Soo do you like Seaford?" She said "well yeah but I miss New York." I said "I understand you. You really wanted to go back there. Right?" She looked at me and said "Yeah but in the other side. I really wanted to move." "Why" I ask her. She replied "Well on my old school we have to wear uniforms." I laughed and said "I feel your pain" she giggled. Wow she's really cute. I ask her "Should I show you Seaford after school?" She looked at me and said "Umm... sure but I have to be around three o'clock by my dojo." My eyes winded and ask surprised "You do karate?" She nod and I said "Me too" She said "cool. What belt?" I said "I'm a brown belt" She said "wow impressive" I ask "and you?" She said "well look my friend teach me and then he left and when I moved here. I wanted to join a dojo. So I'm a white belt I guess" I smiled at her and said "Okay cool" Then the teacher came and I say we have a lot and I mean lot homework to do.

* * *

~Time skipped

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I was with Trevor walking to the park from Seaford. I said "wow it's beautiful" he said "Yeah I know" He showed me the woods, the beach (I already was there with the guys) and the black dragon dojo. I ask "do you train here?" He shook his head and said "Thank god no. My sensei will kill me" I laughed. Then we came at the mall. Then he said "here is where I train" we walked in the dojo." I said "Dude I train here to!" He said "awesome!" I went to the changing room and walked back and was greeted by the guys. Then Eddie came and said "Are you still mad?" I said "No I was never mad. Only I tripped what happened yesterday" he nods. We went sparring. I was paired up with Milton. If I can say for a green belt he's really weak! I flipped him ten times in five minutes. Rudy was really proud of me. So was I. Milton and I took a break and watched Jack and Trevor fight. Wow Jack is really good and Trevor tried to flip him but Jack was faster. Trevor lied on the ground. He stood up and said "Good fight Jack" he said "you did also great man" they did a bro-hug and we changed and went home. I was only with Jack walking. He ask "I hope you liked today" I said "Yep I did" He ask" does your parents know that you doing karate?" I shook my head and said "No they don't but I tell them later" He said "yeah ya betta should. Because we have a tournament is coming and our parents have to come with us. "I nod and said "Well Jack if the tournament is coming I will tell them "He smiled and nod. I reached my home and said bye to Jack and went inside. I went to my room. I took a warm shower and changed. I lied down my bed and said to my self "Today was great I didn't know that it was so much fun here." I looked at the picture of Jack and me and said "I Never Forgot You Jack" I smiled.

* * *

**And Boom goes the dynamite! Boom more than 3.256 words!**

**Well how was it?**

**Please review!**

**Time to guess!**

**Who's Trevor? **

**Does he like Kim?**

**There's one way to find out!**

**Sooo Please!**

**Review! **

**I hope it was good! **

**Love ya all!**

**AllisseLove**

**O and please vote! On my poll! It's about where the tournament is. Please VOTE! I'm really happy if you will do that.**


	9. One and a half month

_Hey, hey_

_What's up readers! I'm Trevor Anderson. I'm 15 years old and a football player and I love doing karate. I'm coming in a lot of chapters! So have fun with reading!_

* * *

**Well thank you Trevor!**

**Hey!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I like the most of them.**

**About my spelling and stuffs I am trying my best for you guys to make it in English! I'm not prefect in it but I try my best!**

***Budding in: nikkinick30***

**Hi Guys, its nikkinick30, and sorry if I haven't updated yet but Ms. AllisseLove or I should say, Mellisse is helping me right now and I'm helping her. I think I'm updating really soon like within an hour but please all of you who read Allisse's work give her some slack she's actually trying her best in English and I'm helping her with it. Now Back to Ms. AllisseLove**

**Sorry about the intro it came in my mind and those up there are some news from my awesome almost true sister Erika/nikkinick30/ -**

**AsianPride (when she's too lazy to log on).**

**Sooo Have fun with reading!**

**Love ya all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or things I forget but I own Trevor**

**Anderson, Katarina Loveze, Anna and Celisia.**

* * *

**One and a half month**

**Kim P.O.V.**

It has been a month and a half ago since I moved to Seaford. I really like it

here. A lot of things happened:

* * *

**1. I became a cheerleader**

**2. Katarina, Grace, Julie, Anna and Celisia became my best friends**

**3. Jack, Jerry, Eddie and Milton made up and are friends again**

**4. Jack and Trevor are really good friends**

**5. I didn't hear a long time from Taylor (YAY for me!)**

**6. I still do karate (I'm a red belt now I know it is fast but hey if I can**

**kick guys butts and they are impressive than I'm happy that I'm a red**

**belt)**

**7. I still didn't tell my parents about it and the tournament is coming**

**8. Jack and I became really close friends.**

* * *

I walked to my locker and opened it. I grab my last books for today. Biology

and English. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I closed my locker and heard

"Hey Kim" or "Hey Kimmers" and "Hey chick".

I turned around and saw my best friends. I smiled at them and replied with

"Hey!"

"Kim do you know what you gonna do this weekend?" Grace said

"No Why?" I shook my head

"Want to go to the movie with us tonight?" Katarina said

"Um... Sure" I said

"But mamastia we have practice today ya know." Jerry said

"Yeah I know but practice is in the afternoon and the movie is in the evening"

I said

"Ohhh... I get it!" He said as I shook my head at his response.

I looked at Jack and saw that something is bordering him.

"Jack, you okay?" I ask

"Yeah... Why?" He said while looking directly at me

"Well, you kind off zoned out" I said

"You just have a crush on me." He said teasingly

"No I don't" I snapped at him

"No, no Kimmy dear, I think you do!" He said. I just ignore Jack and start to

turn and ask Anna

"Hey Anna? Do you know what-" *Bring!* "well I guess I'll see you guys

later!" I said putting my question aside and walking to Biology with Julie.

We both walk into Biology and within 10 seconds of class beginning; we

have received news that we have to make a test on/about puberty. I just

finished my test and it was awful! 50 questions, like come on my hand is

dying, like for real. I glanced at the clock and there was about 5 minutes till

the end of class. Once the bell rung, Julie and I handed in our test like

everyone else and we were dismissed.

I walked out saying bye to Julie and that I'll see her in a little or later, as I

head over to my locker. I put away my things from Biology and went to

English. Once I got in the hallway for English, Julie was by her locker. I walk

over to her.

"Julie are you coming with us to the dojo afterschool?" I ask her

"Well I don't know." She said

"Milton is there" I said

"Then I'm coming" She said in a rush. I start to giggle at her sudden response.

"When are you gonna tell him that you like him?" I said shushing my little fit

of laughter.

"I don't know? What if he doesn't like me back? I'm stressing! Gahhh!" Julie

said really nervously. Julie gets into her almost hyperventilating face that I

have learned after bringing up the topic on her and Milton.

I soon start to laugh at her fit again. Moments later, the bell rings. Julie closes

her locker and both walk to class.

"I will help you but I have to go see ya!" I said running into English and

sitting next Celisia.

"Do ya like Jack?" was my first question

"No" I said as she nodded in disbelief as Miss. Valentine walked in.

"Okay class, homework is: to make a story using the three or more of the

listed topics, send it to me, and then read it to the class." Miss. Valentine said

"Miss, why do we have homework for today, it's Friday, you never give us

any homework?" Dylan said

"Congrats Dylan, the whole class has to make sure it is 2 pages long, 12-14

font, and 1.0 line spacing!" she yelled making everyone go silent. She faked

smiled at us and said "I'll put up the list, on the overhead momentarily, that

you need to pick from, make sure it is done and sent to me by Wednesday

night, make sure everything is good because I will randomly and personally

hand pick a few stories." We all nod.

* * *

**Nobody P.O.V.**

While Miss. Valentine was busy, the class talked about what they have going

to do in the weekend. Then Miss. Valentine said "Okay class look, here's the

list, you guys have about 15 minutes left so do whatever you want and you

guys are dismissed once the bell rings and this is my ahead of time goodbye

and have a nice weekend"

* * *

_**Subjects you can choose:**_

_*Hurt_

_*Love_

_*Family_

_*Fashion_

_*Friends_

_*Hobby's_

_*Teacher_

_*Sport_

_*School_

_*Crushes_

_*Nature_

_*News (don't care what news)_

_**Required amount of subjects: *3 or more**_

_***Should be done and sent to me by Wed. night and be prepared to present**_

_**in any given moment***_

_**Have to read your story in front of the class if picked randomly or**_

_**personally hand pick!**_

When everyone was done looking at the list, people took pictures of it or

copied it down.

In the meantime with about 5 minutes; Trevor passed Jack a note.

* * *

(**Bold is Trevor **_Jack is Italic_)

**Dude what's wrong with Miss. Madness?**

_She had a fight with her bf. Crazy huh?_

**Yah. But sad 4 her**

_Yeah. I hope she's okay._

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

The bell finally rang. We all grabbed our stuff and walked out of class. I walked over to my locker put away my stuff I didn't need for the weekend and grabbed all the stuff the other I need. Lucky for me the only homework I got was for English which is a very big surprise. Once I got all the stuff I needed into my bag, I grabbed my duffle bag and walked to Kim's locker.

"Hey Kim" I said greeting her

"Hey Jack" she said

"Ready?" I ask

"Yep!" she said as she slammed her locker shut. I smiled and we walked outside.

"Miss. Valentine was really strict today" She said

"Yeah, that's what you get when she gets in a fight with her boyfriend." I said as she nodded in understanding

"Hey Lovebirds, wait for us!" Milton yelled from a distance making Kim and

I stop and turn around.

Once we turned around we saw Milton, Eddie, Trevor, Grace and Julie to us running

"We are not lovebirds!" Kim and I snapped back

"Yeah, sure you're not" Milton said in disbelief

"Where's Jerry?" I ask

"Detention" Grace replied in an obvious voice

"What'd he do this time?" Kim ask

"Well, in history; he said 'Dude ya don't have a chicka and then you give me an F! That's not swag YO!' then the teacher said 'Martinez; Detention!' Jerry said 'I can't I have an important practice today.' He said 'Ahhhh... I see, two hours detention then"

"Great Rudy is gonna to explode" Trevor said

"He doesn't like that his students have detention?" Kim ask

"Bingo and latecomers" Trevor said

"And we are gonna be if we don't go now!" I yelled/said making all of us start to run to the mall, to the dojo. We came by the dojo Rudy stressing out.

"Where have you guys been? Never mind that just go change quickly." Rudy said as we rushed to the changing rooms and coming back 5 minutes later.

"By the way, where's Jerry?" Rudy ask.

"Detention" was Rudy's only response from multiple mouths and voices

"Really how many times I have to tell you guys to don't have detention?"

Rudy asked

"All the time" We said, Rudy putting away the situation.

"Okay then, for practice I want Trevor and Milton sparring, Kim and Jack and Eddie, since Jerry isn't here you have to spar with me" We nod and did as he said

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Everybody has spared but Jack and Kim.

"Okay Jack show me what you got" Kim said

"I really don't want to hurt you"

"Why? I'm okay with hurting you" Kim said as he fake smiled at her

"But seriously, Kim I don't wanna hurt ya" Jack said reassuringly

"Fine, fine but I want a fair fight" Kim said as he nodded.

Jack ad Kim started with Jack throwing a punch at Kim but she got it and tried to flip him. But he just land on his feet. He smiled and winked at her, catching her off guard and making her blush even though she tried to fight back the urge. When Jack saw what he did worked, he flipped her. Kim landed on her back, having Jack hold his hand out asking "You okay?" She nod and took his hand and said "It didn't hurt. You were careful. Thanks" Jack just smiled at her in relief and her beauty seeing how she has grown up to become... this person right in front of him, well kinda under him, a beauty, god given gift. Or maybe...fate

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Jack smiled at me. I felt that my cheeks got warmer. Uh-oh... Please tell me

I'm not blushing. I got up fast and came in his arms. Okay now I know 100%

I'm blushing like a tomato. I ran so fast to the changing room. I closed the door and sat down. I said to myself "breath Kim breath."

"Girl you okay?" Grace and Julie then come in through the doors and then asking me

"Yeah... I'm Okay... why wouldn't I?" I lied knowing 100% sure that they caught on easily Grace and Julie changed looks and Julie said "You not okay."

I said still lying "I'm okay!"

Grace said "If you were okay then why did ya blush like a tomato and came in his arms and ran fast away?" I looked at them. Not knowing what to say.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

Kim ran to the changing rooms and Kelsey and Julie fallowed her. I knew I was going to die. Jerry was there and looked at me shocked. He has a look on his face and I ask "Dude you okay?"

"Do you like her?" Was all he said and then and there I was in trouble.

"No." Was all I answered simply, though I was lying, it hurt.

"Ya held her pretty long dude. You are trying to steal her from me. Man" He said and walked to the changing room. I lied down on the mats and sighed.

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Jack lied there alone. Thinking what Jerry said to him. _'Ya held her pretty long dude. You are trying to steal her from me. Man'_It repeat all the time. Ididn't try to steal her. Right? He stood up and said to him self "Stupid, stupid_me_!" he shook his head. "Why stupid, stupid me?" a hand came on his shoulder. Jack grabs the hand and flipped the person. When the person was on the ground 'it' screamed/said "HOLY HANNA! I didn't saw that coming." and since Jack knew one person who would say that was; Joan.

"Sorry Joan... Never do that again, it's a reflex." Jack said apologetically with extra warning

Joan stood up and said "It's okay kid. Why you look so glum, what's wrong?"

Jack said "It's nothing" and sat down on the bench. Joan joined him and asks again "What's wrong?" Which made Jack tell her_everything_.

* * *

_~By Kim_

"Well... Speak girl" said Grace looking at her best friend. Kim looked at her hands seeing the brown bracelet. She thought about him. His brown eyes, lovely smile, his cute laugh, and now he's gone and she's alone. She missed him soo much more than New York. All she wants is her friend back. Then she said "I can't take it anymore!" Julie asks "What anymore?" Kim said frustrated "Everything here! I miss New York and I miss him!" tears streamed down her face. Grace and Julie hugged her. Now was Kim crying. Julie said "Hey its okay. We understand you." Grace rubbed her back and said "we will find him. Don't worry hun. We are always here for ya." Kim just nod.

* * *

_~By Trevor, Milton and Eddie at a smoothie shop._

Trevor said "I will pay okay?" The guys nod and Trevor made his way to the bar and order. Milton said "He's a good guy." Eddie said "Yeah! Really. It's sweet to get for all of us smoothies and then he paying it." Milton nod. "It's was a good idea to get smoothies" Then Trevor gave Milton a look saying 'Could ya help me?' Milton nod and walked to him. Seconds later they came back with 9 smoothies. Eddie said "come to daddy smoothie" Trevor laughed and Milton too.

* * *

_~By Jerry_

Jerry was in the changing room sitting on the bench. Texting his mom for advice. (**Bold is his mom**)

* * *

_Mom!_

_I need ya help YO!_

**What is it sweetie?**

_Well my friend is in love with a girl and his best friend from him tries to steal her from him. What should he do?_

**Honey is 'my friend you and his best friend's name Jack?'**

_How did ya know?_

**Hun I heard you a month ago saying, 'She's mine Jack!' **

_Anyways ya have tips for you handsome son?_

**Ummm well... Tell her how you feel about her. **

_And about Jack?_

**Sweetie I think you should say what you think.**

_I did but he lied to me!_

**Then I don't know.**

_Thanks mom. I'm 2night not home I'm at the movies!_

**Key hun**

* * *

Jerry closed his phone and said to him self Man I don't know what should I do now with Kim and Jack...

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I stopped crying. I looked at my friends and I smiled. Then Grace and Julie laughing. I ask, "Why are you laughing at?"

"Your make up is messed up." Grace said in a simple response making me look at the mirror and checking it out too.

"Ha ha, very funny." I said in pure sarcasm while grabbing a few paper towels and whipped all the makeup away. Once I was done I grabbed mascara and said to Grace "Thanks"

"You look more pretty with out make up. You have natural beauty, no need for make up." Julie said making me stop in my tracks putting the mascara away and say, "No. I'm not that pretty. I'm ugly." Receiving a slap and shake from Julie trying to 'knock me out of my trance'

"OW! But I do guess I disseve that" She smiled and nod. I just shook my head and we walked back to the dojo. I walked against a guy. Man, in my life I coming to much against someone.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

When I told Joan what happened all she said was; "Kiddo I know what's going one. You like this girl and your hormones are reacting more and you know her your whole life and you left her and she came back and all those feelings you hide for her all the time. It will come back when you see her." I only nod. She said "Well kid I have to go or Rat Face will become crazy" I look up at her and just chuckle and smile. I said my farewells with Joan and head to the changing room but I clashed with someone. We fell on the ground. 'Please don't it let be Kim, Please don't it let be Kim' was all I said to myself. I opened my eyes and saw Kim. Great *Note the Sarcasm* I sighed and stood up and held my hand out. Kim took it and said "Thanks and I really have to stop bumping against someone" I just smiled and said something I didn't supposed to say to her, "When you were in New York you never bumped against anyone." Once I learned what i just said I slapped my hand to my mouth making Kim give me a 'WTF' look and say "What? How did you... what?" I'm screwed. Bottom Line: **SCREWED**

"I have to..." I say getting myself out of this conversation and out the dojo doors. I heard Grace saying "Give me an 'awk' give me a 'ward' what do you get 'AWKWARD" I just shook my head, head to Phil's seeing Trevor, Eddie and Milton with smoothies in hand so I walk up to them .

* * *

**Jerry P.O.V.**

Well I'm read and changed. I walked out the door and heard Grace, Kim and

Julie conversation: (**Bold is Grace**,_Italic is Kim _and underlined is Julie)

* * *

"How?"

_"I don't know"_

**"Ya have to ask him"**

_Looking at her._

"Grace is right"

_"I know but... How he's kind off hurt now."_

**"Soo you need to ask him"**

"Ya only have one chance to ask him so go for it woman!"

_"Maybe you too are right."_

**"Darling ya know we are right and it's true!"**

_"Hahaha!"_

* * *

So Kim wants me. To ask me huh? I walked to the girls and said "Hola

Chicas!" They turn to me and simply say "Hey" and Kim slapped me in my face. WTF! What just happened. Jack, Trevor, Milton and Eddie the came with smoothies in hands! I ran to them and got my smoothie.

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

When everyone got there smoothies plus Rudy. Kim walked to Jack and asked him, "Hey Jack, can I talk to you privately?" He nod and said "Sure let's talk outside" Kim lead them outside out of the group but soon after they heard someone yell "WHAT!" Jack and Kim turned around and saw...

* * *

**Okay I will leave it with a cliffy!**

***nikkinick30 budding in again***

**nikkinick30/Erika: FYI I know nothing of "WHAT", I have my suspicions but she won't let me know. And hope you guys love this chapter and please look out for my update. Hope all you readers are quite happy with my revision on Alllisse's English fluency, sorry if you don't like it that I broke things off but that's how I read in books when in dialogue. Please stay tuned on Allisse's stories, my stories (that I still need to update, sorry About that) and all the other stories being updated and added by other authors. Now back to Miss AllisseLove, Bye Guys, and Happy early Christmas!**

***nikkinick30 giving AllisseLove internet hug, peace sign to viewers and walking out***

**Thanks, Erika well:**

**Time to guess!**

**1. Who yells "WHAT!"**

**2. What were Grace, Julie and Kim talking about earlier?**

**There is only one way to find out!**

**Please Review! &**

**Continue READING!**

**I try to make the next one with more Kick moments. Maybe a Kick**

**chapter... I haven't decided yet.**

**AllisseLove**


	10. Ya still didn't told them

**Hey!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! WOW more than 100 reviews! You guys are the best!**

**Sorry for the wait! But here it is!**

**Sooo Have fun with reading!**

**Love ya all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or things I forget but I own Trevor Anderson, Katarina Loveze, Anna and Celisia.**

* * *

**Last in I Never Forgot You**

_They heard someone yells "WHAT!" Jack and Kim turned around and saw._

* * *

**Ya still didn't told them**

**Kim P.O.V.**

Jack and I were outside of the dojo.

We turned our heads and see Eddie on top of Jerry, fighting. Jack and I groaned and he yelled "EDDIE AND JERRY!", and still nothing then I screamed/yelled at the top of my lungs; "HEY IDIOTS! EDDIE AND JERRY!" everybody looked at me. I ask mad "What's wrong with you two?" Jerry and Eddie were both ranting and were both yelling at each other were no one could understand but the lines of; 'No she wanted to ask me' 'We said we would leave it behind!' 'No way dude I never heard that!' 'Ya liar!' 'I don't lie!' 'No ya are lying again!' 'Ya want her to steal her from me dude!' 'I didn't do anything, you are the one telling me that you have to wait two months to ask Kim out' 'I didn't say to ask her out but to kiss her' I couldn't take it anymore and said to the group "Cover your ears this is harder than last." They do as they are told and I yelled and screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH! ... SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" They jumped apart and covered their ears as well. When I was done yelling and screaming. I looked at them and said "I can't take it anymore!" and I ran to the changing rooms and changed back in my normal clothes and I came back and looked at the group. I shook my head at Eddie and Jerry and ran out the dojo.

* * *

**Trevor P.O.V.**

Jack and I looked at Jerry and Eddie. They where still in a shock and looked at us. Then Kim came back looked at us and shook her head at them and ran out the dojo. I crossed my arms and ask in very angry/deadly/threatening voice; "What was that?" There was silence and Jack broke it with just a few words in the very same tone as me "Well answer" as he too crossed his arms. We at each other and then back at the 'idiots'. Jack and I knew they where still shocked and now scared because we both had our arms crossed and that always means something bad is gonna happen. Jerry said "I told Eddie something and he got mad" Eddie agreed and said "Yeah." Grace said obviously agitated like everyone else; "About what?" "About who's going first on a date" said Jerry. I knew he was lying to her. I said "Girls: GO and find Kim, Guys: get out of here, go to Phil's and get a stretcher, 2 first-aid kit ready to go and some ice. Jack and I will handle those two." They nod and ran out to as they were told.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I sat on the bench and tears streamed down my face. Somebody walked up to me,and said "What is it soul sister?" And the only person that would say it was the person I saw hovering me; Joan. "Hey Joan." I said sad forcing a smile. "What's wrong?" she asks me with a worried face. I said and sighed "Boys" Joan sat next to me and said "I know how you feel." I ask "Really?" she nod and said "Love comes unexpected. Then in a normal day they have a fight" I said in a sarcastic way; "Tell me about it." I crossed my arms. "Listen Kim, I told this someone one time." I looked at her and she continues "you don't have to rush for love. I know puberty hormones are working and you start to fall for someone." "But I'm not in love." I said. Joan looked at me and said "Trust me love comes and it stays because love is an endless thing and you stay with them, but what happened earlier 'cause I'm sure idiots got in a fight" I sighed "Jerry and Eddie, they were fighting." Joan said "Gurrrrrrl, that must be irritating." I nod and said "What should I do?" Joan thought a couple of minutes and said "I'm not sure, but I do know one thing, if things don't feel right let them know and say that your heart belongs to someone else because I have that feeling you already fell in love and those idiots are just, blah (unexplainable) " I smiled and said "It's okay Joan, but thanks anyway I feel a lot better and I may try what you said." I smiled at her and she said "Well that's good but, I love having time with you but if I not going to work rat face will be mad. See ya!, wait, wait WAIT, you said you would try what I said, eek, but wouldn't that mean you might have fallen in love" I laughed at her statement until I froze at her last comment which made that for sure I have/had feelings for someone. I left my trance momentarily and looked around to see no Joan and that I was lost. Where was I? Okay one stupid thing you all have to know about me. When I'm mad I run away somewhere where I don't know where I am.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

The girls ran out the dojo. Milton dragged out Rudy to explain what happened as well as to get the stuff ready if the two fought once again and Trevor and I beat the crud out of them. I said "I thought you guys said 'Nobody gets mad if Kim asks one of us, right?" I looked at my friends. Jerry said "Yeah but I heard a conversation from Kim, Grace and Julie" I looked at Trevor and Milton over heard making him blush bright red. I sang "Someone likes Julie, someone likes Julie" making him look down and blush harder, I walk away form the group over to Milton and started patting his back saying "Dude its okay. It's not forbidden that you like a girl, she likes you too and I'm surprised some of us haven't tried to bring you two together." I walk back over and Trevor said "Eddie and Jerry okay look I know Kim is cute, smart-" Jerry interrupted him "cute!? Ya mean HOT! And SEXY! WHOOO!" Trevor said "What I was going to say was that Kim feels uncomfortable that you guys are fighting." They nod and I said "Soo please hold it in when she is here and if she isn't here than you can fight all you want but I don't think I would be happy that my friends are fighting for a 'me'." Trevor and I grabbed my stuffs and said "See you guy's tomorrow." and we walked out the dojo. I saw Grace and Julie running and said "HEY Jack, Trevor! We can't find her!" I said "Okay calm down I'll help." we went three deferent ways. Grace went to the beach with Trevor, Julie went to the library and I looked in the park. I looked around and spotted a blond haired girl on a bench. I walked to her and said "Hey Kim" She looked at me and said "Hey." I ask "You okay?" she said "Yeah I'm okay now... Jack I know this us a stupid question but, where are we?" I laughed and said "In the park. Blonde friend" she said "Ohhh... well I'm sorry I can't help it begging a stupid dump blonde!" I said "Kim I was teasing you but all I said was blonde not dumb, stupid, idiotic." She said "Well it's true" I said "No it's not, you are intelligent, awesome, a pretty, beautiful, deep down blonde as well as many other things." I grabbed my phone texting the girls that I found Kim. I put my phone back and ask "Should I walk you home?" She said "Umm... sure why not" she stood up and looked at me and I said "I'm not going to stand up until you put your beautiful smile on your face" She blushed and smiled. I stood up and said teaseling "Awww... you are blushing. Ya like me don't ya?" She punched my arm hard and she said "I don't have a crush on you!" I said "Okay, okay!" Then I ask "O, ya what would you tell me in the dojo before your amazing screaming" she laughed and said "Thanks and o yeah." She looked at me and asks "How or why did ya say that I don't or never bumped against someone or anyone in New York?" I said "It came out my mouth... I didn't...want... to..." I looked at her and she looked confused. Then she said "Okay... I'm not mad." I said in a sarcastic tone "Ya better not." she laughed.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I laughed and then ask "How are Jerry and Eddie?" He said "Shocked, probably fighting again where Milton and Rudy are prying them off of each other and they are on stretchers using the first aid kits and ice packs but hopefully they will apologize to you" I said "Yeah I hope so" I looked and saw the my parents car. "Shoot" I hissed. Jack asks "what's wrong?" I said "Look who's home now." He looked and saw it and said "Your parents. Soo?" I said "Well..." he ask "You didn't tell them, right?" I nod. Jack said "I thought you already told them?" I said "I wanted to but then... I was afraid that they will be mad at me" Jack said "Well you have to tell them. Or we can't go to the tournament" I signed and said "I know but how should I say that to them I can't say 'Hey mom, dad I've been taking karate for about a month and a half to remember the time with my friends in New York.' My mom will explode and my dad will attack me with questions." I grab him by his shoulders and shook him and ask "What should I do?" He looked at me and said "simple just tell them they will understand you." "Who will understand you?" we turned around and saw my parents. I froze I didn't know what to say. Then I said "That you will understand me that I go to the movies with the girls." I hear Jack laughing. I shoot him my death glare and looked back at my parents. My mom said "Well you can and we understand you, hun." she kissed my forehead. I feel a little bit guilty that I have to lie to them. My parents went in the car. I walked to them and ask "Where are you guys going?" "Mom has a meeting and I have to go to grandpa." said my dad. I nod and said "Will you give gramps a big hug and a big kiss on his cheek for me?" He said "Sure anything for my princess" I smiled and they drove away. I looked at Jack how was holding in his laugh. I said "Ya have three seconds to stop holding back your laughter or..." He said jokey "Or what princess?" I yelled "THAT'S IT!" I ran up to him and tried to grabbed his arm and flip him on his back, but I was pulled over into a hug then onto Jack's back, I was put down and tossed over his shoulder. I was in a fit of joy and laughter. He put me down and I said "Well I see you tonight." He said "I sure will" We departed and he walked to his house and I walked inside. I opened the door and walked to my room. I put my bag down and walked to my closet and grab my black skinny jeans, a red tank top and a white crop top that showed of my figure with the text 'Kickin' it Like A NINJA' and a Ninja on it. Walked into the Bathroom and took a shower.

* * *

**Trevor P.O.V.**

I was home lying in my bed. Thinking. I thought about what happened in the dojo. When Jack and I left, I over heard Eddie say to Jerry "Stay away from Kim" and he walked away. Jerry sat down. I walked with Milton to him and said "Dude." Jerry looked at Milton and said "Why is he so rude YO!" Milton and I looked at each other. Then I said "I don't know but I have to go. See you guys tonight at the movies" and I walked out the dojo and rushed over to Jack.

I looked at the time about 30 minutes I have to pick up the group. I typed in my I phone in a notebook.

* * *

_Okay what's wrong with me? I don't know why! Urgg! Okay calm down ya only pick her up it's not that weird. With Jack. So I'm not lonely with her. I maybe a star football player. But if it comes with girls I look like an idiot. Okay I have 2 admit I like K-_

* * *

RIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG! Urgg the doorbell. I walked downstairs. I opened the door and saw Jack. I said "Hey bro" He said nothing we did a bro-hug and I ask "What's wrong?" He said "Nothing. Found Kim, she tried to flip me but we need up in a fit of laughter." I laughed and he said "Yeah keep on laughing but when you tell you know who that you like her lets see who's gonna be laughing then when you act like a fool" I was silent for a time and said "Shut up, 'cause even though I told you about her doesn't mean you gotta rub it in" he said "Shouldn't we go pick up the girls?" I nod.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I grabbed some extra money just in case we don't have enough. I grab my I phone I walked downstairs and grab my leather jacket. I opened the door and closed it behind me and I turned around and saw Jack, Katarina and Trevor. I smiled at them and we walked. I didn't even know that it was soo cold. After about ten minutes of walking with a whole lot of fooling around, we reached the movie theater. We waited for the rest out side. How long does it take! Its soo cold I can't stay here longer. I got a shiver and I rubbed my arms. I felt a jacket around my shoulder and arms around my waist. I looked up and saw Jack and I said "Jack put your jacket on or you get sick" He looked at me and said "No I'm warm. I don't feel the cold right now." "Well if you get sick don't tell me I didn't warn you" I said. "Yes, mom" I slapped him lightly and he said "Ow... Kimmy that hurt." I slapped him one more but this time in his face and I said "1. Be a man and 2. Don't call me Kimmy!" "Why can't he?" ask Trevor. I looked at him and said "'Cause I don't like that nickname. Tyler teased me about it when someone left me." I looked at the ground feeling tears burned in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. I felt Jack rubbing my arms. "Where are the rest?!" Katarina yelled in frustration. I said "Chill they will come. What time is it?" Trevor looked at his phone and said "7 pm." "And the movie starts?" I ask him and he answers "7:45 pm" I nod. Trevor said "I will call the rest" he walked to the tree at the other side form the street and Katarina said "and I need to go to the bathroom." and she ran away. "Now it's just me and you." said Jack.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I thought "Now it's just me and you" she looked at me and said "Yeah..." Urgg I hate that I'm thinking out loud! She came closer to me. I hugged her. I ask "You really like it don't you?" she said "It's warm now and I don't like it cold." I said "That's good to hear, but how did you get through the winters of NY." "Are you cold?" she asks me. I said "Nope. I'm not cold because I'm hugging you" She just nods, blushes and hides her face. Trevor came and said "They said that they are on their way." Kim began to shake more and more. I ask "You cold still?" She nod and said "and dizzy." I said to Trevor "Dude I'm going with Kim inside she's shaking and is dizzy." He replied "That's not good. Okay I will wait for the others out here with Katarina." I nod and walked with Kim by my side. Freaking god she was shaking like... I don't know what but really she was shaking! We walked to the soft couch and sat down. I hugged her tightly. Her hear land on my shoulder. I turned my head in her way and ask "You okay?" She said "Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Jack don't worry." I knew she was lying to me she was always a bad lair. I said seriously "Kim you are lying to me." "No... I'm not Jack!" she snapped back. I said "Kim... I've known you well enough to know when you've lied to me but I let it go but now... you don't feel well and your saying 'I'm okay' but your not" She looked at me. After a time she said "You are an overprotective type." I looked at her and said "Yeah soo?" "Why?" she ask. I answered "Because if I care about someone. I know it sounds stupid but I wanted to protect you... I know you can take care off your self... but I care about you and I don't want that you get hurt." She looked deep in my eyes and said "It doesn't sound stupid... It's sweet that you care about me Jack..." she paused and continued "and you are the first guy who cares about me" I said "I don't think so. What about your best friend?" I saw it hit her if you talking about her best friend. I saw that she hold back the tears. I rubbed her arm she looked at it and I said sweetly "It's okay Kim, I'm not going to force you to me" she meet my eyes again and said quietly "I want to" I nod and she continues "He was just like you. Sweet and an overprotective type" "Soo he's you're number one?" I ask and she said "Yes and No" I looked at her and she said "When he was with me, he was my number one, but you changed that because you were he for me." "So if I'm right... he's was your number one when he's with you but I changed that and now I'm your number one if I'm with you?" I ask and she nod. I looked at her she smiled at me and off course I smiled back to her. Then I did something. Something that I knew if she finds out that than I'm so dead.

* * *

**Katarina P.O.V.**

I walked back out side and saw Trevor. I said "Hey Trev!" He said "Hey" back to me. I smiled and ask "Where are the others?" He said "Kim and Jack are inside, Kim wasn't feeling well and the others are now coming." I looked at his direction. I saw Grace, Julie, Anna, Celisia, Eddie and Milton. Where is Jerry? They came to us and ask "Where's Jack and Kim?" "Inside" I replied and then Trevor asks "Where's Jerry?" "He's coming. He has something to finish." said Celisia. We nod. Milton said "Or he's over there" I looked and saw a guy looking around. It was Jerry.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I felt his lips. He kissed me lightly. Okay wow. It was weird my friend is kissing me and I didn't stop him, but it was kind off nice. Then my mind started to remind something. I remember a guy who kissed also like that. But who was it? We broke apart and I ask "What time is it?" He looked at his phone and said "7:30 PM" I said "I have to go to the bathroom." He nod and I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and said "Okay Kim don't freak out. It was just a-" "What was just?" I shocked and turned around and saw Grace. "Grace!" I said surprised and hugged her. She hugged me back. Then said "Okay say it." I ask "what time is it?" she said "I don't know." I sighed and looked at my phone and saw I was still on twitter I read the last tweet from:

**(I don't own this tweet! It belongs to BFriendLoveNote) BFriendLoveNote:**_ Girl: Never leave me. Boy: Why?Girl: Because I love youღ_

I retweet it and looked at the time. It was: 7.37 Pm. I said "We better head over to the group." She said "Fine but tell me on thing." she gave me a look "Fine... I read something and it reminds me of him okay?" I lied to her. She just nods. We walked back to the group. I said "Hey!" "Hey" they all replied and Jerry asks "where were you?" I said "Um... the bathroom..." I looked at Anna and she said "He cares about girls how he like." "I see" I said and I looked at him. He winked at me. I just smiled at him. Then I turned to the girls and rolled my eyes. Then I ask "What movie are we watching?" "You will see" said the guys. Now this time all the girls eye rolled. I looked at Jack. He was looking at me. I'm serious I thing I knew him longer.

* * *

**Julie P.O.V.**

Okay we walked in the theater and sat down. The guys wouldn't tell us what we are going to watch. I hate that. I was just waiting and waiting. I looked around the group and saw at the end: Jack then Kim then Anna then Jerry then Grace then Celisia then Eddie next to me were Milton and on my right side were Trevor and Katarina. The movie starts. It was a horror movie. The begin was 'normal' but later in the movie. OMG! I was soo scared. I was shaking. I looked around and something caught my eye. Kim hide her face against Jack's chest and he hugged her! OMG! I smiled and watched the movie. A gross part came and I looked away. thinking when the movie would stop.

* * *

Time skipped-

**Kim P.O.V.**

When the movie ends we went outside and talked about the movie "That movie was soo dope YO! WOOW!" said Jerry. I rolled my eyes and then Celisia ask me "Kim are you coming tomorrow at the dojo?" I signed and said "I don't know." Jerry asks "Why you don't know?" I looked at him and answered "Maybe I'll get grounded or my parents will understand me." Trevor said "Ya didn't tell them." I nod and said "I hope they will understand tonight." Jerry said "You have to tell them." "Wow really Jerry!? I thought I didn't have to!" I said sarcastically. He shut his mounth and Jack asks "Should I go with you to explain?" I looked at him and said "Well... if my parents see you again then they think we have a thing... I'll first try it by my self okay?" He nod and said "But if you have to tell them all about it call me and/orthe gang. Okay?" I nod and said "well guys I have to go." Katarina said "Well girly see you later and God Bless you okay?" I hugged my friends and said "Bye!" I waved at them and walked to home.

* * *

**Nobody P.O.V.**

When Kim left the group said there 'goodbyes' and walked ahead to there own home. When Kim came back from the movies and came at her house she saw the car from her parents. She signed and walked inside and her parents ask her how was the movie she replied "good." They nod. Kim sighed and said "Mom, dad remember when Jack was here and said 'Simple just tell them they will understand you." They nod and her mom said "What is it hun?" "Well... I kind of... hold a big secret for you..." Her mom said "You feel something for that guy?" The blonde knew she means Jack and she said "NO!" then she continued "Since we left New York... I... I..." _*Come on Kim! You have to tell them. It's now or never!*_ she said to her self. She looked at them and took deep breath and said quietly "took karate" She bite her lip waiting for there reaction.

* * *

**Okay I leave it with a cliffy.**

**Time to guess!**

**Who does Trevor like?**

**How will the parents react?**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Please review!**

**AllisseLove**

_**Thanks to Erika for editing this chapter again! Luve you sissie!**_

* * *

**To Bluestar: Hey its okay I got allot of reviews about my grammar. Don't worry I forgive you. I wasn't even mad but I really wanted to let everybody knew that I try my best for you guys to write the text in English. And thank you for you're review! Ya will see when Kim is finding out! And off course I will update! Love ya 2! Darling! X AllisseLove.**


	11. All I want is that they understand me

**Hey! **

**Sorry it took so long to update! There all a lot off reasons, but I have one reason that everybody will understand. School, alot off testes and projects. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys!**

**This chapter has a little bit hart times for Kim. **

**Have fun with reading! Chapter 11!**

**Love ya all! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or things I forget but I own Trevor Anderson, Katarina Loveze, Anna, ****Taylor**** and Celisia.**

* * *

**Last in I Never Forgot You:**

_"Well... I kind of... hold a big secret for you..." Her mom said "you feel something for that guy?" The blonde knew she means Jack and she said "NO!" then she continued "Since we left New York... I... I..." *Come on Kim! You have to tell them. It's now or never!* she said to her self. She looked at them and took deep breath and said quietly "took karate" She bite her lip waiting for there reaction._

* * *

**All I want is that they understand me!**

**Nobody P.O.V.**

Her mom looked shocked and her dad was out of words. The tears slid down Kim's face. "WHAT!" Her mom yelled at her daughter. "Honey please" her dad tried to calm her down. "KIMBERLY! WHAT DID I SAID ABOUT DOING KARATE!?" her mom yelled at her in frustration. Tears streamed down Kim's face. "IT'S TO DANGOUROUS!" yelled her mom. Kim whipped her tears away. She looked down at the ground. She hugged her self. "it's not dangerous" Kim said quietly. Kim thought about him and Jack. Why was she stupid, Jack could help her, but no she didn't want it. Jack may have everything under control then. She guessed. The blonde signed. "Anna calm down" Her dad tried to calm his wife down. Anna shook her head and she looked at her daughter. "Karate is the only thing I want now to be with my friends" said Kim. The blonde continued "You can't tell me what good or what dangerous is, mom. I'm old enough to decide." She looked at her mom. Anna said "I'm so disappointed right now. Kimberly go to your room." Kim was ahead to go to her room "why would you do that hun?" ask her dad sweetly. "CAUSE OF HIM! OKAY I MISS HIM!" yelled Kim while more tears streamed down her face and she run upstairs and straight to her room and closed her door hard...

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

When I was in my room I changed in my pyjamas and now I was lying on my bed crying. I stopped a little when I hear 'tick, tick' I looked around and heard 'Tick, tick' I stood up and went to my balcony. I opened the door and walked out and closed the door. Arms came around my waist and the person said "got ya" I turned to the person and said "hey Jack" "have you been crying?" Jack asks me. "No I was washing my face" I said with sarcasm. He looked at me and ask "You told your parents right?" I nod "What was there reaction?" He asks. "O my dad was out of words and my mom freaked out and is now disappointed." I told him I opened the door and went inside and Jack followed me. He closed the door behind him. I sat on my bed he joined with me and hugged me. "I don't understand why my mom freaked out" I said I laid my head on his shoulder. "Well you her only baby girl plus princess and she loves and cares about you too much" Jack said to me. I said mad "you forget overprotective" he laughed. "O no wait, I mean irritating" "Kim you can't hate your mom" Jack said. I looked at him and said "I don't 'hate' her but I'm only mad at her that's al" He said "that's almost the same" I rolled my eyes. "Kim I know your mad" I looked at him and he continues "And I hear-" "how could you hear that?" I ask him. He looked at me "your mom and yelling is the best mach to let the neighbourhood hear what the problem is." he said jokily. I laughed and said "If she was here than you probably shouldn't have say that"

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

"If she was here than you probably shouldn't have said that" Okay that reminds me when I was little. When I helped Kim with Josh but then I said 'you probably shouldn't have done that' I laughed and ask "what will she do then?" "I don't know... kick you out of house" I said "I'm stronger than her" "don't think you the best Jack" Kim said and looked at me. I said "what I am strong!" She looked at me again and then she laughed "Okay tell me why you are laughing?" I ask. "Well you make me laugh like him" she said smiley. "But seriously I'm strong." I said "haha Jack you will never stop huh?" she said laughing. "I'm stronger than you and that's true" I said to her. "Jack please give it up!" Kim begged me. I smiled and said "I beat you remember?" "That was in the dojo and plus I didn't know that you flipped me like I was nothing." she said to me. "Kimmy, I'm a black belt and you are a red belt. Then it's easy for me to beat you." I explained to her. She looked at me again and stood up "uhu... sure" "but your dad?" I ask her 'cause I knew her dad will understand her.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

Ohhh... yeah now changing from subject!? "My dad I don't know he ask sweetly something and then yeah I had to go to my room from my mom... And don't try to change from subject Jack!" I said to him. He stood up and ask "But are you coming tomorrow?" I looked at the ground "I... I... I don't know Jack" I said when I meet his eyes. "I don't know what is gonna to happen tonight." I signed and looked down. No not again tears. I put my hands against my face. I don't want to let him show that I was crying. He hugged me carefully saying "hey you don't have to put your hands against your face. I'm not that guy how will laugh at you" I removed my hands but I brought my face against his chest. He rubbed my back. Tears slid down my face. Why me! I ask my self. He hugged me tighter. I ask "Why have it to be me?" I looked up and saw Jack he looked worried. He wiped my tears away and he said "I don't know... should I talk to them?" I looked at him and said "No. If I do that then you may get in trouble." "Awww... does **Kimmy** care about me?" He said while tapping my nose. "Hmmmmm" I said and walked in my bed and sat down. Jack looked at all the pictures on my digital photo frame and looked at the picture "You know..." Jack started and then he turned to me and said "Sometimes if I look around your room while I'm here I see a lot of pictures with you and..." He walked to me and grabbed my photo frame with Me and Jack hugging each-other **(Remember...) **"Your friends." I nod and looked at him "Do you really miss them?" He ask me while putting the frame back. "Yeah allot but some peoples. Not..." I said. "Taylor?" he ask me and I nod "Yup but lucky he isn't here or I hurt him" He laughed and sat on my bed. "I hear you hate him" I nod "With all my life" I said. Then I hit his head and he ask "What was that for?" "For calling me Kimmy." I said.

* * *

**Anna P.O.V.**

I sat on the couch thinking. "Anna, Kimberly is old enough to choose what she wanted to do." my man said to me and I looked up and said "Kendall, Kimberly is a girl! girls don't take karate it's to dangerous!" "Dangerous or not Kimberly love doing that and I understand why she wanted to do that." he said and sat next to me "I know about Jackson, she miss him, but doing karate is not the thing that she have to do to remind him." said I. "Honey Jack took also karate he showed some things to Kim. He taught her also a bit. That's why she wanted to do that 'cause they are far away and the only thing Kim have to remember him is doing karate" I looked at him and he continues "and if that makes her happy then we have to accept it. I want to have her happy" "I want her to be happy too." I said. "you really freaked out, about it." he told me I protect my self by saying "She hold it back for us, a whole month! Kendall! A WHOLE MONTH!" I stood up and walked to my room and lied down.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

"A WHOLE MONTH!" I looked and Kim and she said "*sign* Mothers" "Tell me about it" I said. She smiled. Her eyes almost fell down. "Go and sleep" I said sweet to Kim. She nod and put her blanket over her. "I can't sleep!" said Kim. "Ohhh you can you are tired." I said while playing with her blanket. "Are you not tired?" she ask me. I shook my head and said "No. I'm not" I looked at her. She nod and her eyes felt shut. I smiled and kissed her forehead and stood up. Switch her light off and I walked back to the balcony and closed her door behind me and climbed in the tree and went to my room lucky my window was open so went inside. I lied down in my bed and I felt in a deep sleep.

* * *

**~Next day**

**Katarina P.O.V**

I walked to the dojo. Listening to music. I opened the dojo doors and yelled "RUDY KAT IS HERE!" If you all want to know why I yelled 'KAT' 'cause Rudy likes that name when he meet me. "HEY KAT!" He yelled back from his office. "Hi Katarina" said the boys. I turned to them and ask "somebody heard from Kim?" They all looked at the ground and I know that they didn't knew. The doors burst open and Jack and Trevor came inside. Trevor said "She maybe inside." "Looking for Kim?" I ask them. Jack nod and Trevor said "someone saw her?" "No she used to be here" said Grace when she came inside. Giving Eddie a smoothie. "Guys I think Kim quit our dojo and went to the Black dragons" said Rudy when he come in. "Dude! do you think Kim is like that?" I ask Rudy. He shook his head.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

The sun burned in my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw I forgot to shut my curtains. Stupid me! I said to my self. I stood up and got changed in black jogging pants and a blue shirt. I didn't feel like going downstairs and meeting my parents. I placed a letter on my desk and signed. I grabbed my karate bag and opened my door from my balcony and let my bag down and I climbed on the tree down. When I was on the ground I grabbed my bag and saw the car from my parents. I said "sorry mom and dad" and I ran away.

* * *

**Done!**

**this was the chapter sorry it took so long!**

**Time to ****guess****!**

**Why is Kim running away?**

**What's in the letter?**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Please review!**

**Maybe we can reach the 200 in the next chapters that will come =)**

**So Review will make me update soner for this story!**

**and please vote on my poll so I can update faster for this amazing story!**

**Love you all!**

**AllisseLove**


	12. I will find you!

**HALLLLLOHAAA! **

**I'm back with chapter 12!**

**Well enjoy it is all I could say.**

**Ohhh and thanks for the reviews! Love them all!**

**Now I read the story ones again and found out that I have two Anna's, Kim's mother called Anna and also Kim's friend. So if it will be Kim's mom's P.O.V. there will say 'Anna C. P.O.V.' and her friend Anna is just Anna P.O.V. Sorry for the confusedness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or things I forget but I own Trevor Anderson, Katarina Loveze, Anna, ****Taylor**** and Celisia**

* * *

**Last in I Never Forgot You:**

_I said "Sorry mom and dad" and I ran away._

* * *

**I will find you! **

**Jack P.O.V.**

"I think Kim won't join them, because she likes it here" I said to them. "Why would you think that?" ask Grace. "Think Grace, Kim knew they are our rival. So why would she join them?" I explained. "So what are we going to do now?" ask Trevor. I held my shoulders up. "What if we are going after practice to her home?" suggested Jerry. "No, no, no" Rudy said we all looked at him and I ask "why not?" "Because she's one off our karate family now, and we care about her. I decide that practice is canceled, 'cause we are going to find her!" Rudy explained us.

We all nod "Milton you have a plan?" Trevor ask him. Milton nod and said "I knew this will happen. So I made yesterday night when I got home a plan." "Wait how did you know that would happen?" Jerry ask him. "Because she said 'maybe they will understand me or I get grounded.'' Milton said and he continued "But something in her eyes said 'or something ells. I will do anything." We looked at him and he said "it's confusing okay what her eyes say!" "Just tell us the plan!" We said.

"Okay, all we have to do is to go to her home, and wait until a girl with the name Kelsey will show up." Milton said. We all looked at him. "Who the hell is Kelsey?" Ask Jerry. Kelsey... I know that name somewhere. "Does she knows where Kim lives?" Milton nod. "Dude that's creepy" Said Trevor and Katarina nod in agreement. "Creepy or not she can help us!" snapped Milton.

They held their hands up in deveins. After ten minutes off dead silence. We went to Kim's home. When we where there we heard a scream. "What was that?" Grace ask shocked. We all turned to Jerry and he said "What, I wasn't that" I looked at her home and said "I guess it's her mom." "Yeah..." they all said.

I wanted to walk to the door but Milton grabbed my arm. I shoot him a glare and he said "wait for Kelsey" "No, Milton." I said coldly. "Jack please." I shook my arm out Milton's grip and went to the door. I rang the door bell and the door was opened by Kendal.

"Hi sir" I said. "Hey boy" He greeted me while hugging me and then I ask "Is everything okay?" He shook his head and saw the group behind me and ask " your friends?" I nod and he said "Come inside." The gang came also inside and I thanked Kendal.

We all sat on the couch and Kendal ask me "How are you Jack?" "Good I guess, How is Kim?" He signed and said "I don't know" "Why you don't know." Jerry ask him. "My wife is upset right now about a note in her room." He told him.

Milton stood up and said "Somebody is at the door I will open it." We all nod and Kendal ask Rudy "and you are?" "Ohhh I'm sorry, I'm Rudy their sensei, and also Kim's" He only nod. "Did Kim tell you about her and doing karate?" Trevor ask him. He nod and signed. "And?" Jerry ask him. "My wife freaked out and I was out of words." We nodded and Milton came back with a girl with long chocolate brown hair and wears a red dress with a white belt and white flats. Wearing a bit off makeup. Jerry looked at her like it was a second Kim.

Kendal and I said both the same time in surprise "Kelsey!" She ran to Kendal and hugged him tight. When she let go off him she ask him "How is Kim?" "She ran away" He told her. Kelsey shocked and said "Ohhh I'm sorry!" Kendal smiled weakly and said "It's okay, Kelsey" He turned to us "I'm going to comfort my wife so you can look in her room, and if you find something tell us." He said worried at us. We nod and he left the room.

The boys where shocked and the girls helped them to come back in live with Rudy. Kelsey stood in the front off me and I stood up also. "Do you remember me?" I ask her. She nod and hugged me tight too. "JACK OMG YOU CHANGED ALOT!" She said happy. I hugged her back and said "Kels, you are taller now." "Puberty huh?" she said. I nod "Guys this is Kelsey, my and Kim's best friend." I introduce Kelsey to the gang and Jerry walked to her and flirted "What it do girl? The name is Martinez, Jerry Martinez"

Kelsey stepped back and said "Nothing much" "Wow, wow wait..." Said Milton. We turned to him. "Yours and Kim best friend" He repeat my line. I nod. "How did you know her" Milton ask. "Look, how much I love talking about my past. We better go find some stuffs in Kim's room." I told them. They all nod and walked in Kim's room.

"Wow, her room is bigger than in New York." said Kelsey, and she looked around Kim's room. "That called Seaford Kels." said Milton. Then a question came up in my mind "Milton how do you know Kelsey?" He chuckled and said "We are cousins." "She's a Krupnick too?" Ask Jerry. Kelsey shook her head and said "No, thank god not." "HAY!" Milton yelled. "Your mom supposed to be" Milton said disappointed. Kels nod and said "We have better things to do than saying last names."

* * *

**Kelsey P.O.V.**

I looked in her walk in closet. No clothes are gone. I signed and walked out the closet and ask "Anything found jet?" They shook their heads. I signed ones again. I looked at her bed.

I saw picture frames from Kim and me, Kim and our cheer team, a new picture frame with her new cheer team and next to her bed was nothing. That's weird, she always have a picture next to her bed.

I sat down on her bed and looked at the empty place next to her bed. I felt someone sitting next to me. I looked next to me and saw Jack and Jerry. "What's wrong?" Ask Jack. "Hint, look it's empty next to her bed" Jack nod and stood up. Jerry ask "what's missing then?" He put his arm around my shoulders and I put it away. "Pictures" I said and stood up.

What's wrong whit that guy. He don't even know me. I saw Kim's old diary. Hmmm... Okay this is not what friends do, but everything could help. I put her diary in my bag, and looked around the room for more.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

Her photo frame was gone. I know witch one was gone. The picture from me and her hugging each-other when we were both in New York. I stood up and walked to her desk and saw her school books and Milton was looking at her homework and shook his head. "Seriously dude? We are trying to find Kim and you are looking if her homework is alright" I said. "Jack he's a nerd" Trevor said to me. Milton mouth stood open and we all laughed. "Rudy what are you doing?" I ask Rudy who liked the balcony window. "I think that Kim went out the balcony." "Yo, let the J-man look" said Jerry and walked to Rudy. I shook my head, I looked around. Then my eye caught a pink paper on her desk. I grabbed it and it looked like something out her diary. There stood:

* * *

_Date 20 August 2010,_

_A month ago my best friend left me. I cried until there were no more tears. _

_I miss her really, but I have to move on. _

_Again I Kimberly Anna Crawford, cried again about my best friend, actually she wasn't one off my best ones. The number one of my friends will and stay, Jack. He left me four years ago and miss him to death, I hope he's okay now. _

_Someday I going to find him. I promise, nobody can stop me. _

_My mom got an offer for a job somewhere in Seaford, but my mom reject it. _

_My dad was in Seaford taking care of my grandma. _

_She's sick, and old, but really active. Last time I saw her was on my birthday. _

_When I was a year ago. She also met him._

_She said he was a cute nice young boy. Also she said 'he was a keeper' When she said that I laughed. Me and him. Never, but now it's different. I'm now old enough to think who was a keeper. _

_I really, really miss Jack._

_My Jack._

* * *

I looked at the other side from the paper, but sadly it was blank.

I turned to the others and Eddie was with Jerry flirting with Kelsey. I rolled my eyes. Rudy was still liking the window. Yuck. Milton and Trevor looked out side on her balcony, and Grace and Katharina, looked in her 'special room' what they called.

I grabbed her chair and sat down. Searching around the papers. Finally I found something! "HEY GUYS I FOUND SOMETHING!" I yelled. Everyone came, and if I say everyone, I mean everyone, her parents came also in the room. Her mom had red eyes from crying. "What did you found Jack?" Ask Kendal. I said a note. "Please read it. I need to know where my girl is." said Anna. I nod and read:

* * *

_Dear mom, dad and if the others read this,_

_I'm sorry that I ran away from home, I didn't mean to, but I'm so stressed right now. I need to think right now... _

_I know that dad understand me why I'm doing karate, and I think my mom does too, but don't understand what my meaning is for doing karate. Mom I got you three words "BECAUSE OF HIM!" He is the reason I did karate. _

_I know I was wrong to keep it a secret for you two, but I was afraid of what happened last night. You may not know what it did to me. I was broke and burst out off tears. _

_I knew this day would come, that I ran away from home. I'm sorry, but I promised my self to find him. He's the only one who understand me. So I'm going to find him. So that I'm not alone anymore. By then I will be save. I don't know where I'm going, but I promise I'll be back sometimes at night in my room to sleep. _

_Please mom and dad don't be mad at me. You know you two plus his parents said that 'we where a cute couple, and love each-other if the time comes.' and we where like 'ewwww' 'Mom we are just friends!' said Jackie to you all. Then comes dad with his action to make it awkward 'Later you will think about it my boy.' and nudged him. *smiles* those times where good. _

_If I don't find him, I will return in three days. Then you can say it right in my face what you want to say to me. -.-'_

_Love you both deep in my heart and sole. _

_Ow and if you wanted talk to Jack, Eddie, Milton, Jerry, Trevor, Katharina, Grace, Julie, Anna or Rudy (He was my sensei) then you have to go to the __Bobbie Wasabi dojo in the mall in the afternoon. _

_Kimberly_

* * *

I ended. "My baby is searching for him" Anna said with tears. "I knew it!" said Kelsey. We turned to her and she said "I know her best guy friend. I loved him like a brother. I also knew Kim liked him, and the day he left she was so broken." Kendal and Anna nod and Kendal said "true she missed him." "Like there was nothing to love anymore" Anna filled by.

There was a awkward silence. I stood up and everybody looked at me. "We have to find her" I said. "How would you do that Yo?" Jerry ask. "Guys Kim, don't know where she come, I know Seaford isn't that big but she don't know where she's going and where the bad peoples hang out and we do." I said to them. They nod. I signed. "Then we have to go then." said Rudy. The gang and Rudy left the room. I looked at Kim's parents. They looked so broken. "Don't worry we will find her." I told them. They both nod, but I saw that they know we wont find her.

I walked downstairs and saw the gang waiting for me. "Where were you dude?" ask Jerry. "Uh, upstairs." I said while rolling my eyes. We walked out the door and split up. Everybody has their own way,

**Jerry: dance studio**

**Kelsey: by Kim's grandparents home**

**Trevor, Katarina, Anna: Deep in the woods**

**Milton and Julie: sides on the woods and the dojo**

**Celisia and Grace: The mall**

**Eddie and Rudy: The park **

I had to go to the beach and the skate park.

First I went to the skate park. Oh god Randy was there. I didn't like that guy. He always cheat and is a big player. I didn't focused on him and walked father around the skate place. I stopped by the ramp. To get a betta view around the park. "Hey Brewer!" I turned and Randy stood next to me. "what" I ask irritated. "How are you suppose to go off the ramp whit-out using a skateboard?" I laughed humourless and looked at the view ones again, but no Kim. "Ohhh shoot. I forgot my board." I acted. He laughed and said "You so dump. That you came here and forgot your board." "Yeah true, but I got to go." and walked out the park.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

Here I am lying on the ground, tears streamed down my face.

Not knowing what to do.

I just wanted to find him and say 'I love you'.

* * *

**Okay I'll stop here.**

**I leave it with a little cliffy. **

**Time to guess:**

**Where do you think where Kim is? **

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Please review!**

**Hopefully we can reach the 200 in the next chapters that will come =)**

**So Review will make me update sooner for this story!**

**and please vote on my poll so I can update faster for this amazing story! it's now 50/50!**

**Happy Easter!**

**Love you all!**

**AllisseLove**


	13. KELSEY!

**Halo ha! **

**I'm back! wow I didn't update like in a month! *mouth open***

**I'm really, really sorry!**

***mouth hit the ground* OMG! Thank you for reviewing! I love them all!**

**If we go like this then we can reach the 200 in chapter 15! **

**Okay enough talking and go writing the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It but I own my C.O.!**

* * *

**KELSEY!**

**Kelsey P.O.V.**

I was walking to the receptionist. "Hello good evening, can I help you?" the woman ask.

I nod and said "I'm looking for Mr. Crawford" She was typing in the computer and said 'he's in room 15 that's the right hallway" I thanked her and walked to room 15.

I knocked on the door and I heard a woman said "Coming!" And she opened the door. "Hey, Kelsey?! is that you?" she ask surprised. "Hey Jersey!" I said and we hugged. Lets just say I'm good friends with Kim's family.

"How are you Kelsey?" she ask me. "I'm okay but I'm looking here for Kim" when I said that she shocked a bit. "what do you mean?" She ask me. "Kim ran away from home." I said. Jersey gasped and said "When?" "Today or yesterday 'cause my cousin called me and I came so fast as I could here." I said. She only nod.

"Well so far I know she didn't come here." Jersey said. "She's looking for him" Kim's grand pa said. "Excuse me?" Jersey ask. "She's looking for her lost love." he said. "Dad, I know I'm single but come on I'm 27!" Jersey said. "Jer, he means Kim" I told her while holding back my laughter.

She nod and said "And you are thinking that she's here?" I nod and said "yeah I thought so cause she always told me if there is something wrong with me... then go to Jersey."

She smiled and I ask "but she isn't here?" She shook her head.

"Oh..." Is all I could say. Tears burned in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. I grabbed a paper and wrote something down and give it to her. "If Kim comes here, will you please text me or Jack?" I ask Jersey. She nod and said "Off course honey" I smiled at her and said "Well I have to go." she nod and said "Good luck!" as I left.

I signed and let the tears fall down my cheek and walked out side and talked to my self 'Kim come back please!'

I walked to the park and sat down on a bench.

I grabbed my bag and pulled out Kim's diary.

Maybe she wrote something interesting about where she is.

_Dear diary,_

_Today I'm leaving my home. I don't like it, but I have to._

_If my mom don't listen to me then what should I do then?_

_I'm going to search for Jack, _

_My Jack, I hope that he's somewhere here in Seaford. _

_That's what he told me 7 years ago._

_I don't know if he lives here still, but I'll give it a chance. _

That was everything she wrote the last time.

Wow, I feel bad for her. She's looking and looking too far.

I'll tell her when I see her, where she can find her best friend.

He's so close, but changed allot from the outside, but his inside is still the same.

Then my phone started to vibrate. It was a text from Jack saying that he found Kim and that we have to go to the dojo in the mall.

I put the diary back and stood up.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

No skate park so I walked to the beach.

A figure was lying on the sand. I walked closer to the person and saw it was Kim.

"KIM!" I yelled her name. The person sat up and looked back. I rand to her and sat next to her. "hey" I said. "Hey" Kim said. "Why are you here?" She ask then. "I can ask you the same. and why did you ran away?" I ask. "Because of him" Kim said. I could mentally slap myself for that stupid question.

"Why are you searching here then?" I ask her. "Oh, just I don't know. It just feels like that he's here" Kim said while looking down. "But why are you here Jack?" She ask while looking at me "Kim everyone is searching for you, we got worried about you when you didn't came to the dojo." I told her. She looked at the sand "I told you my mom would freak out." I nod and said "I know Kim, but you could have text me or the others." Kim stood up and said "If I did that then you guys went searching for me" "But we weren't really worried about you" I told her while I stood up. There was an awkward silence.

She signed and ask me "Why do you came here?" "Because I knew you would be here" I answered. She turned to me "How did you knew that?" She ask. I gave her a smile.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

He gave me a smile. My head started bonking. My view started spinning. I closed my eyes and the dizziness stopped. I opened my eyes and faced Jack again. "Kim please, come with me and then we go back to the gang." Jack begged me. He grabbed my hand and I stayed. "Kim what's the matter?" Jack ask. "Are we going to my parents?" I ask him. "No, to the dojo." He said to me. I nod. I grabbed my bag and we walked to the dojo.

Jack texted the gang to come to the dojo and we walked in side the dojo. The smell off sweat and mats. I sat down on the bench and looked at the dummy. Ohhh he's asking for it. I stood up and walked to the dummy. I beat the crap out of the dummy and heard the door opened. "KIM!" Milton and Julie yelled. I turned to them and they hugged me tight.

Jerry, Eddie and Rudy came also trough the doors and joined the hug. Trevor, Katarina and Anna came 10 seconds later and hugged also. "Guys I love you all but please I cant breath!" I told them. They let me go and I caught my breath. I got bunch of questions. Then Celisia and Grace came screaming the dojo in and attacked me in a hug. Then after 2 minutes they let go. "We are finally complete!" Eddie said happy. "Finally? Where is the other chick then?" Jerry ask.

"who?" Kim ask. "Just Milton's cousin" Rudy said. I nod slowly. I turned to Grace and ask "Help me" Grace was about to open her mouth when I heard "AHHHHH! KIM!" I looked by the dojo doors and saw one off my best friends. "AHHHH! KELSEY!" I screamed and ran to her and hugged her tight.

When we looked at each-other tears streamed down our faces. "How did yo-you come here?" I ask between tears. "The airplane duh! Milton called me and I called my parents and they agreed with that. My parents are in business trip again so I have to stay at Milton's house." Kelsey explained me the whole thing.

"Sorry to interrupt the happy time but I have one question" Rudy said. I nod and looked at him. "What are you going to do now?" Rudy ask. I froze about that question.

* * *

**Tadaaaa! Here it is! **

**Whahaha, a kinda cliffy there. I'm evil XD**

**So Kim saw Kelsey again. **

**Time to guess!**

**What will be Kim's answer? **

**Just one way to find out and that is just... **

**REVIEW!**

**I'm sorry if it's bad written. I wrote it in a rush. **

**Because I didn't want to let you all wait any longer!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I hope you all enjoy it! **

**The next chapter will be on soon! **

**I'm busy with writing it right now!**

**All you have to do is REVIEW! **

**and I will upload ASAP!**

**Sorry it was short, but the next one will be longer I promise! **

**Review! and you make this girl really happy!**

**AllisseLove **

**OHH YEAH for I forgot don't for get to check my new stories out!**

**- I'm in love with the Pearl of Seaford**

**and**

**-****I'm Glad That I Met You Here (I'm the Co writer with CupcakesForever12! The story will be found on the profile page from CupacakesForever12)**

* * *

**Because I let you all wait a long time, here is a sneek peak for the next chapter: **

"Darling!" Someone called me. I looked up and saw Jonathan. "Hey" I greeted him. "You are pretty, pretty today hon" Jonathan said to me.

I only nod. "What's wrong my model?" He ask me. "Ohhh, nothing much it's just-" I tried to explain, but I couldn't. "Just what Kimberly?" He ask me. I was about to open my mouth when some one yelled "KIM! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I'M SO SORRY. YOU DIDN'T SUPPOST TO HEARD THAT!" I turned around and saw Jerry...

* * *

**Well as you all read is that I put Jonathan in it. **

**This will be also a B&B chapter! **

**I'll give a shout out and a virtual chocolate for the peoples who knows who or what B&B is. **

**A tip it came also in one off the chapters from I Never Forgot You!**

**Bye! **

**DOn't forget to review!  
AllisseLove**


	14. B&B

**Heya I'm back!**

**With the next chapter!**

**Thanks for tha amazing reviews! 10 more to go and then we have the 200! I hope we get over the 200 reviews! **

**THA SHOUT OUT! _Something to love for_ gets a virtual chocolate :)**

**Get some chips, chocolate, candy, popcorn some drinks or whatever, cause this is a long chapter with some Kick!**

**I don't own Kickin'It or thing I forgot, but I own my O.C.**

* * *

**Last time: **

_"Sorry to interrupt the happy time but I have one question" Rudy said. I nod and looked at him. "What are you going to do now?" Rudy ask. I froze about that question._

**B&B**

**Kim P.O.V.**

I woke up in my room. I looked around and saw that it was 8.10 am. I have today a really short day. I begin at 10:00 am and end at 12 and then have cheerleading till 2pm. I stood up and signed.

You see when Rudy ask 'What are you going to do now?' I went to my home and opened the door. My parents were sleeping, don't ask me why cause I don't know. I decide to watch some TV. Until they woke up, but they slept until Sunday. I woke up on the couch. I felt a sleep here. When my parents woke up they were happy to see me. We talked and my dad agreed for me taking karate, but my mom doesn't. Urg why can't she accept that. I walked to my room and closed the door behind me.

She only wants me to be a model nothing more. I stayed in my room all day. What if I get hungry? Don't worry Kelsey came to me with Chinese that the mother from Milton cooked. She stayed in my room till 8 pm and went to the balcony and left.

I got changed and went to bed and felt in sleep.

I walked down stairs. Both of my parents went to work early. I walked to the kitchen and saw a paper from mom. I grabbed it and read:

* * *

_Dear Kimberly,_

_I know that you are still mad at me._

_I'm sorry about that, but I can't think about it that my own daughter does karate._

_But dad is okay with it and if it makes you happy then *sign* I agree with your dad._

_I understand that you miss him, but come on! _

_I see and feel that you have feelings for Jack. I know it's hard to let people who you love, but Kimmy please the chance he's here is small. _

_I come home later cause I'm going with Jack's mom to a sushi bar to talk._

_I left two box in your bathroom. Please wear those clothes in the pink box, and bring the other box to school. Cause you have a photo shoot today after school. Jonathan will come to school to take some pictures in the park. _

_Love mom._

* * *

I grabbed some bread and eat it.

Mothers... then the doorbells rings.

I groaned and walked to the door. I opened the door and said irritated "What" "Good morning to you too, Kim" Jack said. I let him in and I closed the door. "I'm sorry, just read a note from my mom." "What does it say?" Jack ask. I said whit out thinking "Why don't you just read it self" "Sure where is the note?" Jack ask. Then I remember the middle line and then said "you know I'll tell it, my mom 'agree' with my dad for me doing karate" Jack nod "And that I have a photo shoot in the park with Jonathan after school he will pick me up." I ended. Jack laughed and I ask "What?" "Sorry, but I just see that you are still in your pyjamas." Jack explained.

"Yeah so, I came first down stairs to eat something and then I was about to change but you came. So I didn't got any chance to change!" I told him.

He held his hand up and said "Okay, okay I get it." I smiled and said "well if you don't mind I have to change." He stood up and walked to the door and said "Text me when your done." I nod and he left.

I ran upstairs and walked to my bathroom and saw the pink box.

I opened the box and saw a turquoise shirt saying in black 'KEEP CALM AND KISS THE GIRL' Black skinny jeans and black shoos and a turquoise bracelet with the same text on my shirt but in white.

In the other box was a white long dress with silver heels. There was a little box I guess that are the finishing touch stuffs.

I signed and took a shower. After I took a shower I dried myself and got in the clothes. I blow by hair dry. I put my hair in a messy bun and went to my room. I text Jack that he can come trough the balcony and I sat down on my makeup table and put liquid eyeliner on my eyes. I held my eyes closed. After a minute I opened my eyes and grabbed my mascara and put it on my eyelashes. I walked back to the bathroom and untied my bun and let my hair fall. I brushed my hair in model and brushed my teeth.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I was just writing something on the paper from English when my phone vibrate. It was a text from Kim:

**Jack u can come I'm done, my balcony door is open so you can go inside. **

Then I had a other text from Jerry:

**Dude, can't wait to see Kim wooh! **

Ohhh man. I replied:

**Dude good luck, see you at school!**

I slipped my phone in my pocket. I grabbed my bag and went to Kim's balcony. I opened the door and closed it. I sat lied down on her bed and looked at the photo frame from us. "Kim when can I tell you that I am the boy from 7 years ago." I said under my breath. Kim walked out her bathroom and said "Hey Jack" I only smiled at her. She sat next to me and ask "Is something wrong?" "Oh nothing" I lied to her. She gave me a look and said "Jack I know you are lying" "I'm not ready to tell you jet" I lied/told her. Kim just nod and looked at the time. "We have to go Jack or we will be late." Kim said and I nod. We stood up and I went to the door and Kim ask "Where are we going mister?" I turned to her and said "to the front door." Kim shook her head and said "we can go via my balcony" I shrugged and said "what about your clothes?" "clothes are clothes, I'm not one off the sluts here." Kim said I nod and said "your mom won't get happy when you ruined your clothes but okay"

Kim grabbed her bag and we went out outside and Kim closed her balcony and we climbed down the tree and went down. When I got down and Kim screamed I ran quickly to her "Are you okay Kim?" I ask her worried. "My hair is ruined!" Kim acted like Donna. Then we burst out laughing.

When the laughter died we continued walking to school.

"So, are you going to practice?" I ask her. Kim looked at me and said "I don't know my mom didn't said what time Jonathan came." I nod and we walked in to school. It was quiet, cause all the others had lessons.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I walked to my locker and grabbed my math and the last lesson is drama. "Hey sexy" Someone said to me. I closed my locker and faced Dylan. "What do you want?" I ask him irritated. "Me (pointing to him) and you (pointing to me) after your cheer practice going to Falafel Phil's" I said to me. I looked at him and said "No thanks I already have plans for today." I pat his shoulder and walked to Jack's locker.

"No girl rejects me" Dylan said I turned to him and said "Well to bad! Your got rejected!" then the bells rings.

**~Time skipped to drama **

Jerry, Jack, Eddie, Milton, Kelsey, Katarina, Julie and Me were entering the class room and sat down on one off the chairs around the room. "Heya!" Grace greeted as we sat next to her. "Hey Gracie" I greeted her. I saw that Kat (short for Katarina) sat next to Trevor. They were laughing and little bit blushing. They are so liking each-other.

Someone hit my shoulder. "Ow!" I cried and looked at Kelsey. "What?" I ask her. "I need to talk to you tonight it's important." she told me "And what's wrong with Kim can I tell you something" I said while rubbing my shoulder. "I'm sorry honey" She said. I hugged her and smiled.

"JACKIE!" a high voice said. I groaned and looked at Jack and Donna. "I heard that we all are going to paired up in partners for a roman part should we go together?" she ask him. "No thanks I guess that Miss. Loren pick the partners." Jack told her. "that's right Jack" Miss. Loren said while she entered the class and closed the door.

After some warming ups Miss. Loren said "okay some off you know that we will do something with roman here no complaining or groaning just read the scene. So the couples will be, Donna and Jerry, Grace and Eddie, Milton and Julie, Katarina and Trevor, Bella and Johan, Kelsey and CJ, and the last Jack and Kim." We got all the different scenes and started practice.

* * *

Jack and I walked to the back of the class room and started practice.

"Genise, I have to tell you something" Jack started.

"What is it?" I ask him.

_*Kyle took deep breath*_

"I'm moving to Japan for four years"

_*Genise shocked and tried to hold back her tears*_

"Why?" I ask him.

"I have to, my dad want me to" he said.

_*Genise looked at her shoes* _

"I'm going to miss you so much, Kyle." I acted and looked at Jack.

"I'm going to miss you too, Genise." Jack said.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." I said to him.

I looked at the line and _*hugged him and I had to cry.*_

"Hey don't cry, I'll be back." He said.

"But what if you forget me?" I ask with worried.

"I'll never forget you" he told me.

_*kissed my forehead*_

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because I love you" Jack said.

We both read the last line and there stood

_*Genise looked up Kyle and Kyle kiss Genise*_

* * *

"I think I know what to do" I said. To Jack while I put the paper on the table. *this like the same as in New York.* I thought. "Yeah I think so too" He said and we walked to the chairs and waited for the others.

"I see that you two are done?" Miss. Loren said. We both nod and then she clapped in her hands and said "Good! Everybody come and sit down. Jack and Kim are going to perform their scene." My eyes winded and I looked at Jack. He nod I stood up and walked to him. *this is going to be emotional...* I thought. "She does this every time" He said to me. I nod slowly. "Everything will be okay. Just act that you are Genise and that you are in love with Kyle okay?" he told me. We stood in our positions and Miss. Loren said "Action!" It's now or never.

* * *

**Nobody P.O.V.**

When the teacher called action the class went silent. Watching Kim and Jack play their scene. "Well Kim is playing Genise and I'm going to play Kyle, Kyle and Genise are best friends and Kyle is trying to tell something important to Genise in his room." Jack said to the class. They all nodded. But Kelsey saw in Kim's eyes that Kim was worried about their scene.

(FYI, Kim will be Genise and Jack will be Kyle)

**~Scene **

"Kyle what's wrong?" Genise ask worried. She looked at him.

Kyle signed and looked at her "Genise, I have to tell you something" he told her.

"What is it?" Genise ask Kyle worried, while meeting his eyes.

Kyle took deep breath and looked at his best friend.

"I'm moving to Japan for four years" He told his best friend.

Genise shocked and looked at her friend. She felt tears burn in her eyes.

After a minuet off dead silence she ask with a shaking voice "W-w-why?"

"I have to, my dad want me to" Kyle told her, Genise looked at her shoes.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Kyle" Genise told him and tried to meet his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too, Genise." Kyle told Genise.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." She told him and hugged him.

Tears slide down Genise /Kim's face.

"Hey don't cry, I'll be back." Kyle said while rubbing her back.

"But what if you forget me?" Genise ask with tears.

"I'll never forget you" He told Genise and whipped her tears away. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Why not?" Genise ask him while sniffing.

"Because..." Kyle lifted her chin up and said "I love you"

Genise looked in his eyes and he looked in her eyes. Kyle's face came closer.

Their noses where touching. Genese's hands were now placed on Kyle's shoulders and the two hands from Kyle were holding her waist. Their lips are brushing against each-other. Their lips finally touched.

**~End scene**

* * *

Donna gasped and turned her head away. She was angry. She didn't want to see that.

Kim felt butterflies in her stomach. When Jack kissed her. It was a long sweet kiss. Jack was enjoining it. He knew Jerry will murder him. He just wanted to enjoy this moment with Kim. His Kimmy. They broke apart after a minute. Everyone clapped for the two teens. Miss. Loren said with happiness and tears "Beautiful, beautiful excellent!" Kim looked at Jack and smiled at him.

On the other hand, Jerry was clapping also, but he was jealous at Jack. He kissed her first before Jerry could. The bell rang. The teens walked out the lesson and went to their lockers.

Jerry walked to Jack's locker and ask "Did you enjoyed the scene?" "No not really, why?" Jack answered. The Latino looked at his friend and said "Why didn't you enjoy that? Ohhh yeah right cause you know Kim belongs to me!" Jack closed his locker with anger and said "Why are you saying that." Jerry looked at Jack and Jack signed and continues "Jerry, it was just a scene whit a dam kiss, it meant nothing to me because Kim and I acted that we love each-other" "You stole her first kiss!" Jerry snapped at the brown haired boy.

Jack eyes winded "How do you know that, you don't even know if she have a boyfriend or that someone kissed her already!" Jack said to his friend. "It may be but you kissed her 3 minutes long! and it meant nothing for you?! I see Jack it meant nothing a long kiss." Jerry muttered. "Jerry I don't want a fight with you about a stupid act kiss." Jack said. "It's just Jer, we acted we are not in love, and I don't want to steal her from you." Jack said. When he said that he felt a sharp pain in his heart, it hurt when he's lying to his best friend. Jerry nod and said "don't make that happen again or I will ruin your chances with Kim" "Ehmmm!" They turned around and they saw Kim. Hurt was written on her face and Kim ran to the bathroom.

The only questions the two boys had were 'How long did she stood here?' or 'did she heard everything from the beginning?"

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I was in the bathroom looking in the mirror and the lines from Jack but also Jerry kept repeating in my head. _"Don't make that happen again or I will ruin your chances with Kim" or "It's just Jer, we acted we are not in love, and I don't want to steal her from you"_

It was driving me crazy. My phone buzzed and got a text from mom.

**Honey Idk if you read my note or not but Jonathan will come around 12:30! Love mom. **

I signed and said "Well that will be not cheerleading today." The door burst open and Grace said "Kim thank God you are here, practice is cancelled. Our coach is sick."

I nod and said "Thanks for letting me know." she smiled and then Kelsey walked in the bathroom and said "Kim, you okay? I saw you running to the bathroom" "It's nothing, just miss him that's all" I lied but I had still the feeling that I miss him.

Kelsey nod and said "Okay, what time can I come to your house?" I thought for a second and said "7.00pm?" Kels nod and I said "well I have to go to my locker cause Jonathan is picking me up in (looking at her phone) 5 minutes" They nod and I walked away.

I was standing by my locker waiting for Jonathan to show up. I waited and waited. "Hey Kim" I turned around and faced Jack. "hey" I said calm. "Look Kim I don't know what you heard but all I wanted to say is if you are mad, then I'm sorry" Jack told me I smiled and said "I'm not mad at you but I don't know if I'm mad at Jerry or not." he nod. "Waiting for Jonathan?" He ask I nod and looked around but no Jonathan.

We waited ten minuets. "Darling!" Someone called me. I looked up and saw Jonathan. "Hey" I greeted him. "You are pretty, pretty today hon" Jonathan said to me.

I only nod. "What's wrong my model?" He ask me. "Ohhh, nothing much it's just-" I tried to explain, but I couldn't. "Just what Kimberly?" He ask me. "Ohhh just nothing to worry about." I told him and forced a smile. He saw Jack, he was about to leave. "Where are you going handsome? I just got a idea with my model." Jonathan said.

"May I ask what?" We both said. "cutie, cutie picture!" Jonathan said. I didn't got him. I saw on Jack's look that he don't get it either. Jonathan signed and said "Kissy, kissy" when I said that my heart skipped a beat. I just looked at Jack and he looked at me and we got closer. We were about to kiss when someone pushed me away from him hard. I landed on the ground. "You slut don't even try to kiss Jack again!" I groaned and knew that it was Donna.

Jonathan said "HEY! What are you doing! You just ruined my picture!" Donna said "I know right Kim is not what you are looking for, more someone like me." Jonathan laughed and said "No I need a pretty, pretty not a ugly girl for my photo shoot." "You called me ugly?" Donna ask surprised. "Honey did you even looked in the mirror" Jonathan said full with discussed and making fun off her. I hold my laugh in Donna was out off words and she stomped off. When she was gone Jack helped me up. "You okay?" He ask worried. "Yeah I am okay" I said.

We just came closer, and closer. I looked in his eyes, he looked back in mine. I was so lost in his eyes that I didn't even realize that we were so close. When he kissed me. I felt sparks everywhere in my body. His hands went around my waist and my hands came around his neck. I heard that Jonathan made some pictures. We broke apart and I looked in his eyes and smiled at him. _Why the hell am I smiling so bright at him! I'm not in love with him, but with the other HIM! _

We turned to Jonathan and he cried at the pictures he made. I was about to open my mouth when some one yelled "KIM! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I'M SO SORRY. YOU DIDN'T SUPPOST TO HEARD THAT!" I turned around and saw Jerry. When he stopped, he looked at Jack and the at Jonathan who cried.

"How are the pictures?" Jack ask him. "Beautiful! Amazing and young love!" He cried the words out. Jerry looked shocked and ask "Can I see those pictures?" Jonathan nod. Oh man, Jerry is going to explode. When Jerry saw the pictures he said sad "I thought you didn't have a crush on her, but you do!" I rolled my eyes and said "here he goes again" "I don't like her I swear!" Jack said to Jerry, I could see the pain in his eyes. "Then why did you Kissed her again?! Tell me dude!" Jerry snapped at him. "Because Jonathan ask me to stay cause he had a idea with his model!" Jack explained a bit in a harsh tone.

Jack calmed down and said "Look dude, I don't steal her, it was just a picture kiss and it means nothing." Ohhh that hurt for him. I'm still looking in his eyes. Finding out why he's not telling him the truth. Jerry nod and believed his nonsense!

I stood up and said "Well guys I love begging here, but B&B are waiting for me." I could see the confuses in Jerry's eyes and Jack just nod but didn't under stand it ether "Right?" I ask as I looked at Jonathan and he nod. I happy grabbed my stuffs and said "See ya guys tomorrow! Oh and can you tell Rudy that I can't make practice." They both nod and I smiled and them and left with Jonathan. I stepped in the car and we drove to the destination.

* * *

~Time skipped

"KIMBERLY!" two woman's yelled at me while hugging me tight. I smiled and yelled happy "BONNY! BARBARA! I MISSED YOU GUYS!" When we were done with hugging Bonny ask me "How are you?" "It can be better" I said sadly. I felt tears burning in my eyes. "Awww, honey why?" Barbara ask me while rubbing my back. Tears slid down my face and I said "My grandma died, when I just came here, my friends are fighting for me. I just hate my Love life! So that's out! I hate it!" They where hugging me. "I'm so sorry honey! but I know everything will be okay, because we the tree of us are going to have fun make you laugh and make a awesome afternoon! okay?" Bonny said happy. I dried my tears and nod.

* * *

**Barbara P.O.V.**

I feel really bad for Kim, at such a young age she lost her grandma and miss her best friend and that guys are fighting over her. When Kim was changing, I walked to Bonny who was getting her stuffs ready. "Bonny, we have to make her comfortable now and let we just don't speak about her family or love life cause I don't want her to cry again" She nod I smile. Asking why I told her that well Bonny is the one who talks allot about privet things like that kinda stuffs so yeah that's why I told her that. Kim walked out the dressing room, and she looked like an angel! "Okay angel come here and I'll complete you look with Bonny" I said, she nod and smiled.

* * *

**Bonny P.O.V.**

After 15 minutes was Barbara done with her make up. "So, Kim enjoying your day now?" I ask carefully. She nod and said "Yeah, I'm happy now." she smiled. "Great!" I smiley said. I just put some sliver extensions in her hear and curled some locks from her hair. When I was done I said that she can look in the mirror. When she looked she said "wow I look like an angel" Jonathan came with her wings and said "Here are your wings angel" she put them on and looked like an angel! I almost cried! We all went to the place where the pictures are going to take.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I was at the dojo, blowing off some steam. I just kept kicking and punching the dummy. I was anger. At whom? Well at me, my parents and Jerry! I was so focused beating the dummy. Until someone tapped my shoulder. I signed loudly and turned around and faced Trevor. "Care to explain why you are so mad bro?" He ask me. I shook my head and continued beating the dummy.

Practice started one and a half hour ago everyone was here except Kim, I haven't talked since school after my conversation with Jerry. "Okay guys" Rudy said but I kept beating the dummy. "Jack would you please come here and listen." Rudy ask me. I signed and nod. I left the dummy and sat down on the ground facing Rudy. "Okay so the tournament is coming in a month and Bobbie is going to tell me tomorrow where it is" He informed us. We all nod. "Jack man I'm sorry" Jerry apologized me. "Jerry, if you are okay with my decision. I just need to think about it okay" I told him. He nod and snapped "I know that you need time, tell me tomorrow witch side you are going to choose!" My eyes grew bigger and I about to hit him when...

* * *

**Ohhhhhh... **

**I'm evil... Whahaha!**

**What do you guys think what made Jack stop to hit Jerry.**

**I'm sorry for some mistakes cause I wrote this in a rush so that you don't have to wait for the chapter so sorry for that!**

**The next chapter will be up, soon I hope if my school is not killing me because I have finals soon to make at school!**

**Review! and you make me happy!**

**Love you all**

**AllisseLove**

**Review!**

**Ohhh and for I forget, please read my new story called '****Gimme an Awk- gimme a -ward! What do you get? Awkward...'**

**Byeeee!**

**AllisseLove**


End file.
